The Other Option
by juxtaposed92
Summary: Bella is devastated after Edward leaves her even though he promised he wouldn't. Can she overcome her heartbreak and accept the person she's destined for but doesn't want or will she cling onto the memories of the person she wants more then anything?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Jacob has already phased when Bella get's taken to the hospital after the studio fight. **

**Disclaimer is on my profile. **

**I have also used some extracts from Twilight that were necessary for the story which I don't own. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I could feel the heat on my back as I ran as fast as I could to the ballet studio. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, my breathing heavy. But it didn't matter about me all that mattered was that I saved my mother from the tracker. I didn't know what I would do if he killed her. I couldn't even think about it. _

_My feet pounded on the pavement. The studio was in sight. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as my chest started to burn. I was almost there. Almost..._

_I burst through the doors; they were open like the tracker had said. I took a few seconds to calm my breathing. I was here he would be able to hear me so my mother was safe for now. _

_I walked through another set of doors into a bigger room- the dance room. _ _I could hear my mother's panicked voice, "Bella? Bella?" Her voice was hysterical. I felt panic rise through my body._

"_Mom!" I shouted into the silence. I ran into the room and halted in my tracks. There exactly opposite me was a TV and VCR. _

"_Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" _

_My eyes focused confused on the screen in front of me where Renee was hugging me tightly. I remembered that day we had gone to visit my Nan in California. We went to the beach that was a few minutes from my Nan's house. I was only 7 and being adventurous while being accident prone wasn't a good combination. There was a big hole near some water and I walked over to it to see what was inside. I leaned forward slightly only to lose my balance. Renee had rescued me before I had fallen in. _

_I heard his laugh before I saw him. I whipped around to see him. He was staying in the doorway, his blonde hair back in a low ponytail._

_He smiled, walking towards me. _

"_Sorry about that Bella but its better this way isn't it? This way your mother isn't involved."_

_My heart filled with relief. I was almost light headed from the feeling. She was safe._

_I nodded my head._

_He tilted his to the side. "You don't seem angry that I tricked you."_

"_I'm not," I responded. The temporary relief had made me brave._

_His black eyes studied my face intensely. "How odd you really mean it."_

_I shrugged. It didn't matter anymore. Renee was safe and so was Charlie. They would never be exposed to the terrifying world of the vampires. _

_The room flitted before my eyes. I looked around confused until I saw James crouched in a hunters pose. His teeth were bared and I shrunk back as he launched towards me. It was that moment that I did something stupid. I tried to run towards the exit. I knew I wouldn't get very far but I had to try. His body knocked into my side and I carried on running. _

_I halted as he stopped in front of me. For a second all I could see was James mouth, a sick twisted smile playing on his lips._

_Then I was flying back. I head whipped forward as glass shattered underneath my back. I let out a scream as the shards lodged themselves into my skin. I hardly dared breathe as I watched him walk towards me. I tried to sit up, using my arms to support my torso. I winced from a sharp pain in my back. He smiled down at me before stepping down on my leg. I let out a piercing scream of agony. My whole body shook with the pure agony. I clutched my leg with my hands. _

_I wanted it to end. The pain was too much. _

_I could smell the sickening smell of rust and salt. I reached around to my back, trying to ignore the pain and felt a liquid drop onto my fingers. I bought it back. With vague fascination I watched how my blood glowed slightly underneath the lights. I lifted my eyes to meet his. They were pure black with thirst and trained on my blood. He sniffed._

_I smiled slightly, letting my eyes droop. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. The scene before my eyes was fading. I could feel a faint pain at my neck and could hear commotion all around me but I was separate from it. _

"_Bella! Oh my god Bella!" I felt a coolness touch my hand, my forehead my cheek._

"_Bella please Bella," the voice was sobbing. The sound touched my heart, making it break._

'_Sshh,' I wanted to tell the angel, 'It's alright.'_

"_Bella, Bella," the voice said again only he sounded different now. He sounded desperate but sobs were no longer there._

_I moved my head, the voice getting louder._

"Bella, Bella! Come on Bella it's just a dream."

My eyes opened slowly, taking in the big blobs around me. I could hear an annoying beep coming from nearby. My eyelids dropped again. I couldn't feel the pain anymore but I knew it was still there.

I felt cool hands in my own hand and on my cheek.

"Edward," I whispered my lips barely able to move.

"I'm here Bella. You're alright. You're safe."

"James," I whispered. I felt his cool lips against my forehead.

"Is gone. Alice and Emmett dealt with him."

I opened my eyes wider, the fuzziness was disappearing. The shapes of objects becoming more defined as I blinked.

I opened my eyes and looked into his worried black ones. Carefully I manoeuvred my hand and brushed the dark circles underneath his eyes. "You need to hunt."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you until I know you're ok."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, looking down at my bruised body. My leg was in a white cast, while wires covered my arms, hooking me to the beeping machines.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella," Edward said fiercely.

He was wrong. I had everything to be sorry for. I was sorry I went to meet James and I was sorry that I had recurring nightmares that kept Edward by my side everyday and every night. I just couldn't shake them. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape from the ballet studio. Edward said it was normal since it had only been a few days since it happened but it didn't make me feel any better.

I sighed and relaxed against the pillows.

"You can't wait forever Edward," I said bringing back the argument that had been spiralling for the past day.

"I'm not going Bella."

And a selfish part of me didn't want him to go- ever. I wanted to be with him forever if only he would have let the change happen when James bit me then I would be like him right now. But he refused to change me and it was something that constantly frustrated me. I could see the self loathing in his eyes when he looked at my injuries and if I was a vampire I would never get hurt again. I would be strong like Edward, like the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella." I heard the sigh of relief and my eyes settled on Renee who was standing in the doorway.

I smiled weakly, trying to crush the guilt I felt at the sight of her. It was only downside to becoming a vampire. I would have to leave everyone I loved and would never be able to see them again. But it was a price I was willing to pay if it meant eternity with Edward.

She rushed to my side, pushing my hair back from my face.

"I was so worried!"

I noticed Edward slip out of the room and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked, her hands wavering over my arm.

"Nothing," I sighed.

She looked around. "He's finally gone."

I looked at her curiously.

"He never left your side," she explained. She frowned for a second. "He's very serious Bella. If I didn't know any better I would say he loved you."

I smiled. "I would say that too."

She eyed me carefully, "And what about you? Do you love him as well?"

I nodded. She sighed and sat down in the chair beside my bed.

"Mom, it's ok," I said taking her hand. "What me and Edward have it's... real."

She smiled slightly, "I know honey, I just want you to be careful."

"Edward's not going anywhere Mom, not without me," I said, trying to keep my voice neutral. I knew what she and Charlie thought of Edward since they both think he is the reason why I'm in the hospital anyway. I hate lying to them, but I knew I could never tell them the truth.

She patted my hand.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's gone to the police station to sort a few things out. He'll be back soon," she responded. She looked at the clock.

"I need to leave soon," she murmured. "Are you sure you don't want to come to Jacksonville Bella? You really will like it there-"

"Mom, I'm sure," I replied.

She nodded and dropped the subject which I was glad for. I would never leave Edward no matter how great a place Jacksonville was. Instead she spent the next half an hour talking about Phil's chances of getting signed to play baseball for a team in Jacksonville.

The door opened, stopping Renee in the middle of the sentence she was in.

"Sorry," the boy apologised.

"Jacob?" I asked in disbelief. He smiled his easy smile and I felt a familiar warmth settle through me. Something I had always associated with him.

"Hey Bells."

Renee looked between the two of us.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later-"

Renee waved her hand, cutting him off.

"Don't worry about it. I've got to go now anyway."

She looked down at me.

"I'll miss you Bells," she said, hugging me tightly.

"I'll miss you too," I replied hugging her back just as tightly.

She pulled away and walked to the door, turning back to wave before leaving completely.

Jacob stepped into the room and I noticed that someone was standing behind him. Jacob noticed my gaze.

"That's Paul. Don't worry, he won't say anything."

I just nodded wondering what he meant; did he tell him not to talk or something?

He walked into the room and sat down in the chair Renee had just been occupying.

That's when I noticed him properly.

"Wow Jake you've gotten... buff. And you cut your hair?"

He nodded while the guy that was with him snorted.

I turned my gaze on him and glared slightly. He stared back at me, never taking his eyes off me.

He looked angry, really angry, so angry in fact that he was shaking.

"Erm Jacob is he alright?" I asked nodding towards his friend.

Jacob didn't even bother glancing at his friend.

"Paul, go. I'll meet you outside when I'm done here."

Paul left the room immediately. I raised my eyebrows slightly at Jacob. Since when did he order people around?

He shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I grimaced, "Better than before."

"What happened?"

"Didn't Charlie tell you?" I asked, slightly confused. I was sure that Charlie would have told Billy, those two gossiped like old women.

"Yeah but he didn't go into a lot of detail. I wanted to hear the whole gruesome story from you."

I rolled my eyes. "I fell down the stairs and crashed into a window. There's nothing else to tell."

Jacob stared into my face. I shifted feeling uncomfortable underneath his gaze that at that specific moment felt as intense as his fathers.

He nodded and looked away releasing me from his intense stare. I smiled slightly.

"So has anything happened down the rez lately?" I asked.

Jacob smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Quil got punched by a senior for hitting on his girlfriend."

I laughed.

My laughter was abruptly stopped by Edward's appearance.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, his body rigid, his eyes as hard as coal.

"Visiting Bella," Jacob replied, standing up abruptly, his hands clenched into fists.

"You need to leave," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"I'll leave when Bella wants me to leave," Jacob replied, his arms shaking slightly.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You'll leave now or I'll make you mutt."

I reached out and touched Jacob's arm. His head snapped to my direction.

"Bye Bella."

I frowned as he walked towards the door. Edward stepped out of the way as he passed.

"Jacob!"

Jacob turned his head slightly.

"You'll come visit me again won't you?"

Jacob glanced at Edward before smiling tightly at me. "Sure Bells."

He walked off as Edward stormed inside.

"I want you to stay away from him Bella," Edward said as he took my hand, holding it a bit too tightly. I winced slightly but he didn't notice.

"He's my friend Edward."

His eyes snapped to mine.

"He's dangerous."

"It's Jacob, Edward. He's not going to do anything."

But Edward wouldn't listen nor would he answer the questions I had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The week I spent in hospital dragged and I was limited to the visits of Edward and Charlie, not that I minded of course. I spent the majority of my time with Edward and that's the exact way I wanted it to be. I did expect Jacob to come visit me like he promised but he never showed up. I asked Charlie about him but he just shrugged saying that Billy had given him a bunch of jobs to do.

Of course, I knew that that probably wasn't true. It was more likely to do with Edward. I had hoped that Jacob would just ignore Edward's behaviour but it had obviously got to him. I had also hoped that Edward would change his mind about Jacob but he never budged.

I speculated a couple of times about going down to La Push to visit him. At first Edward forbade me to go but now he didn't even dignify me with an answer. He just either ignored what I said, changed the subject or pretended that I wasn't even talking. All the while it was bugging me. I didn't understand why Edward would react like this. Sure there was tension between him and Billy but Jacob didn't believe in the legends like his father did.

I reminded myself that it wouldn't be hard to convince Charlie to either invite Billy and Jacob up to our house for dinner or to go down to theirs for dinner but the difficulty with that is that Alice would probably see it and then Edward would find out. I sighed as I slipped off the bed carefully, trying hard not to put any sudden pressure on my leg.

"You ready to go?" Charlie asked, walking into the room. I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah," I replied, glad that I was finally getting out of here.

He picked up my bag and put it on his shoulder. We started to walk at snail pace since I couldn't manage anything faster. I glared down at the cast that encased my leg as we slowly made our way down the corridor.

I cringed as I sat down in Charlie's cruiser, being careful of my leg that was still in a cast. I never did like riding in the cruiser but it couldn't be helped this time.

"Renee wants you to call her when you get home," Charlie said, breaking the silence.

I nodded, looking back out the window.

"I think she has some news to tell you about Phil," he said.

It was then that I glanced at him. He was staring straight ahead so I couldn't see all of his face but from the side that I could see I could tell he was uncomfortable. I pondered Charlie's obvious feelings for Renee, even after all this time. It was clear that he wasn't over her but was he in love with her? No. I didn't think so. He probably had nothing to move on to. His job as chief of police was like his family. He protected the residents of Forks. Not that there was much for him to protect them from. It was ironic that the reason why Renee left was most likely the same reason as to why he hasn't been able to move on.

"What?" he asked shifting nervously as he glanced at me.

"Nothing," I mumbled, blushing slightly as I felt a small wave of guilt hit me. Who was I to comment on Charlie's life?

He pulled up at the house and I opened the car door eagerly, wanting to get home so I could change into a pair of sweats and curl up and read a good book.

I manoeuvred my leg out of the car and carefully got out, holding onto the roof of the car for support. Charlie got my bag and helped me into the house. I went into the kitchen to call Renee as she wanted.

Charlie came back downstairs as I still had the phone pressed against my ear, doodling on a pad of paper.

He glanced at me as he went to the fridge to grab a beer. He gave me a sympathetic look as he walked out. He obviously remembers how much Renee liked to talk.

She was telling me how Phil's team had been signed which meant that they would be moving to Jacksonville. I sighed as she asked me again to think about moving to Jacksonville with them.

"Mom, I thought we had been over this before," I grumbled, rubbing my forehead.

"I know we did honey, but you really-"

"Mom, I have to go, I really should take some pain killers for my leg," I said cutting her off.

"Oh okay," she said taken aback.

"I'll call you again soon," I said.

"Ok sweetie. Speak to you later. Bye."

"Bye," I muttered before hanging up.

I put the phone back in its cradle and walked around the kitchen with great difficulty, collecting the ingredients to start making lasagne.

"Bells, what do you think you're doing? You've only just got out of hospital, you shouldn't be doing that."

I rolled my eyes as I set the saucepan down on the hob.

"We can just order a takeaway."  
I snorted. "Yeah and I bet you've been living off takeaways all week."

He looked slightly sheepish as he replied, "It won't kill me to have it for one more day."

"Forget it," I said, pulling out the mince from the freezer.

~#~

I sat down, placing a plate of lasagne in front of me and Charlie. It was nice to be home after being stuck in the hospital for almost two weeks. Charlie was smiling, obviously happy that his daughter had finally come back home and it was good feeling to have familiar surroundings around me.

It wasn't until after dinner that Charlie's smile left his face. It was like someone had slapped it off when the doorbell rang.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Let me guess, that's Edward."

I raised my eyebrows back. "Yeah, he said he was going to come round after I had settled back in."

I shot him a warning look as I slowly walked to the door.

I opened it slowly, revealing Edward in all his glory. He smiled crookedly at me as he stepped forward, bending down slightly to kiss me.

Our lips had only just met when we were interrupted by a cough from Charlie.

Edward pulled back and stepped inside. I glared at Charlie, but he either didn't see it or ignored it.

"Charlie," Edward greeted.

Charlie grunted at him before leaving us alone.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"He's still upset," Edward said.

I nodded although it was a statement not a question.

"He has every right to be," Edward said quietly.

I sighed knowing that he was blaming himself again.

"I thought you had gotten over this," I muttered, looking into his guilt wrecked eyes.

"I'm fine now Edward, you have nothing to feel bad about, it wasn't you that attacked me it was James."

He bought his cool fingers up to my temples and brushed them down to my jaw, leaving a cool trail that made my skin tingle pleasantly.

"And I told you that it was me that asked you to come and watch us play baseball. It was my fault that James came across your path in the first place."

I took his hand in mine knowing that no matter how much I argued with him he wouldn't change his mind- it was just how Edward is.

We went into the kitchen, rather than going to my bedroom, to make Charlie happy and just talked for a few hours. He told me how Alice was dying for my leg to heel so she could take me shopping- something that I would be dreading- and how much Esme wanted me to come over and visit soon, as did Emmett but for very different reasons I was sure. Emmett found me entertaining, because of my clumsiness.

"I think it's time for Edward to go Bella, it's a school night," Charlie shouted from the living room.

I repressed a sigh. "Sorry about him," I whispered to Edward. He smiled sadly.

"It's ok. He has a valid reason to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you," I said fiercely.

Edward raised his eyebrow but didn't comment. I walked him to the front door, shooting a glare at Charlie as we passed the living room.

Edward kissed me chastely before leaving.

As soon as the front door was closed I rounded on Charlie, who had been watching us from the living room doorway.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" I hissed.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't like him, Bells. You ended up in hospital because of him-"

I cut him off. "This may be difficult to believe Charlie but if anything Edward _saved _me."

I left the room, without the impact I would have desired thanks to my leg but I think I got my point across.

I had a bath before I went to bed, curling up with a book. I hated that Edward was away hunting for the night but I knew it was necessary and besides I would need him more tomorrow then I do tonight.

~#~

I woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but I had no idea why. I pushed it away as I got ready for school.

I got changed into jeans and a woolly black jumper and brushed my hair before slipping on a boot on my good foot.

I walked carefully downstairs and put a pop tart in the toaster. I drummed my fingers on the worktop while I waited, my stomach tingling with the prospect of seeing Edward this morning. I knew that as soon as I saw him this bad feeling would go away. Edward had the tendency to do that.

I jumped out of my musings when the pop tart popped up and I plucked it from the toaster and bit into it.

Charlie waved goodbye as he left for work and I waited impatiently for Edward to get here.

I was set to go- everything was in my school bag.

It was 8:30. A shiver went down my spine. Edward was usually here by 8:15. I bit my lip and glanced outside again making sure he hadn't just appeared, which was something he liked to do constantly.

His car wasn't in the driveway. My heart sank and I felt my face drop. I picked up my bag and reluctantly walked outside. The wind whipped my hair round my face and I brushed it out of my face before locking the door behind me. I bit my lip as I made my way towards my truck. I knew it wasn't sensible driving with a cast on but what other option did I have? It was so unlike Edward to leave me stranded like this.

I put my bag in the passenger seat and got up in the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition and jumped when I heard a voice say, "Should you really be driving in your condition?"

I clutched my hand to my heart, which was beating wildly in my chest.

"Jacob!" I gasped, taking big breaths in.

He smiled. "Bells."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a smile forming on my lips.

He scratched the back on his neck, and a crease appeared in between his eyebrows.

"I came to see Charlie," he said.

I frowned. "Well you're too late. He left twenty minutes ago."

Jacob shrugged. "So are you going to move over?"

I looked at him confused.

"You don't think I'm seriously going to let you drive yourself?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Don't you have to get to school Jacob?"

He grinned. "I don't think my school will mind me being late when it means me helping out a girl in need."

I rolled my eyes and moved over knowing there was no point in arguing. Besides I didn't really want to.

He got in the truck and closed the door. I jumped slightly as the loud roar of the engine ripped through the air. Jacob smiled as he back out the driveway.

"Why didn't you visit me in the hospital?" I asked not caring in the slightest that my tone was accusing him.

He glanced at me. "I didn't think that it would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Ask your boyfriend," Jacob replied.

"I'm asking you," I said.

He shook his head.

I didn't think he was going to say anything else when he said, "Didn't you notice the way he reacted to me? I thought he was a little strange to be honest."  
I smiled slightly, if only he knew. I wonder how Jacob would react if he knew that Edward was a vampire. Would it come as a big surprise? Or would he accept it since it was part of the legends he was told while he grew up. I could hardly imagine what his face would look like if he knew it he was the one that basically told me that the Cullens were vampires.

"Hey, what're you smiling at?" Jacob asked, poking me gently.

"Nothing," I replied smiling. If only you knew Jacob, I thought to myself.

It seemed like no time at all before Jacob was turning into Forks High School, pulling into a parking space.

He got out the car and walked round to the passenger side to help me out.

"How are you going to get home?" I asked, suddenly realising that Jacob had no transportation.

He shrugged. "I'll probably run."

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"All the way to La Push? Jake that's insane. Take my truck. I'll call Charlie and ask him to come pick me up after school."

Jacob shook his head. "I could get home faster by walking then by driving that old thing."

I laughed slightly, smacking his chest playfully.

"Don't diss my truck Jacob Black."

He smiled goofily, pulling me into a hug.

He waved bye before jogging off. I stood there and watched him until he disappeared from sight, shaking my head.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Alice running towards me at human speed.

"Alice where's Edward?" I asked, panicking at the sight of her panicked golden eyes.

"He's fine Bella. What happened? Why did your future disappear?"

"What?" I asked confused.

She studied my face before shrugging. She linked her arm through mine and walked with me to my first lesson, ignoring the questions I fired at her.

"Bella! You're back," Mike said as I walked to English. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic but the truth was that as soon as Alice left me outside the classroom door I felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right.

"How are you?" Angela asked as I sat in my seat.

"Better," I said to her. "I'm glad to be out of the hospital."

"Isn't Cullen here?" Mike asked, almost rudely.

I shook my head.

He opened his mouth to say something else when Mr Berty walked in.

"Seats please everyone," he said.

Mike walked back up to the front and sank down into his chair. I shared a look with Angela and then settled in my seat hoping to get lost in Heathcliff and Cathy's world of selfishness, love and revenge.

Something I knew would be impossible.

The day carried on in the same fashion. I just went through the motions of going into class, pretending to pay attention and pretending to make notes. My mind was on Edward. Something was seriously wrong I could feel it with every fibre of my body.

I walked into the canteen with the purpose of finding Alice and forcing her to tell me what was going on. I wanted to know what was happening with Edward, I wanted to know why I had disappeared from her visions and I wanted to know why she had refused to answer my questions earlier.

I walked into the canteen with Angela and Mike, scanning the canteen for Alice's small frame. She was nowhere to be seen. I grumbled underneath my breath as I queued behind Angela. No doubt she was avoiding me.

It only confirmed my suspicions that something weird was going on.

I sat down at the usual table with Mike and Angela.

"What's wrong Bella?" Angela asked. Always perceptive.

I shrugged and twisted the cap on my water bottle, taking a swig.

She didn't push the issue, something that I had always liked about her. I kept an eye out for Alice all lunch but she never made an appearance.

~#~

I breathed a sigh of relief when the teacher finally dismissed us and walked out to my truck, my steps quickening as I saw Alice standing right beside it.

She frowned as I approached.

"Where have you been?" I hissed.

Her frown deepened.

"Are you going to open the door so I can drive you home?"

I unlocked the doors and got into the passenger seat.

She wrinkled her nose as she got in.

"Geez Bella it stinks in here," she complained.

I sniffed and then frowned. "No it doesn't," I said, affronted.

She ignored me and pulled out of the car park.

"Alice what's going on?" I sighed.

"Nothing you need to worry about Bella. Edward is... going through a few things but he'll be back in no time."

"What things?"

She glanced at me. "I'll leave that for him to tell you."

I sighed and folded my arms against my chest, knowing that I probably looked like a sulking child, but not caring.

I picked up my bag as she pulled into the driveway of my house.

"Seriously Bella, it'll be ok. In fact I can see that Edward will be coming over later."

She smiled widely.

~#~

I felt stupid as I opened my window that night but then Alice did say that he would come round tonight, and well I've learned never to bet against her. I decided to snuggle up, and try to sleep just in case Edward turned up, but an hour later I was wide awake and feeling very disappointed.

"Bella?"

I sat up, letting the covers drop around my stomach.

"Edward?"

He opened the window further and climbed in, shutting it behind him.

He smiled but somehow it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did.

"Why weren't you at school?" I asked.

His face didn't change but I could see nervousness dance across his eyes.

"I had some things to work through."

"And you've worked through them?"

He nodded.

"So you're ok now?"

He hesitated for the briefest second before nodding.

I smiled and gestured for him to come next to me.

He laid down on top of the blankets and took my hands in his. I immediately moulded my body against his. His cool skin chilled my own, but I didn't mind. I didn't want to be separated from him any longer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to take you to school."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. Jacob turned up and he took me."

Edward stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed. I ran my fingers over his forehead going down his temple underneath his eyes and then down his cheek.

He relaxed seconds later.

"Nothing. I just don't like him," he said with such hatred it shocked me for a second.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What's Jake done to you?"

Edward gritted his teeth. "It's not only what he's done, it's his thoughts as well."  
"His thoughts?" I repeated.

Edward sighed and his cool breath hit my cheek. "Bella, can we not talk about this. We've been apart all day and now we're together I don't want anyone, not even Jacob Black, to ruin it."

I nodded and rested my head on his chest. But as I tried to sleep I couldn't help wondering what Jacob had done to make Edward hate him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up, feeling disappointed when I didn't feel familiar cold arms wrapped around me. I sat up.

"Edward?" I asked feeling stupid, but he usually stayed until I was awake, even on school days.

I heard a small noise come from beside me and saw Edward. I smiled and opened my mouth to say something when he bought his fingers to his lips in a silent form of communication for me not to speak. He pointed to my bedroom door and then disappeared.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Charlie stepped into the room awkwardly.

"Bells, I'm going to be late home tonight."

I nodded my head, hoping the impatience I felt wasn't plastered on my face.

"I think Billy mentioned something about Jake coming up to see you today as well."

I stared at him. Why would Jacob come up today when I saw him yesterday?

"Oh," I said. I could just imagine Edward's reaction to that piece of news.

"So did Jacob speak to you? He came here yesterday saying that he wanted to see you."

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure? Not that I don't like the kid but he's never come to me before, not even about Billy, he has other people on the rez for things like that."

I shrugged, trying to hide my confusion. "That's what he said."

Charlie just shrugged.

"See ya Bells."

"Bye," I muttered, looking down at my sheets until I heard the door click. My head snapped up.

"Edward?" I called quietly.

The bed sank slightly as Edward sat down.

I looked into his face, shrinking back slightly when I saw how livid he was.

His nostrils flared and his hands were clenched into fists.

"That mutt has no business doing this!" He hissed.

I was startled by his reaction. It was worse than I imagined.

"Edward he is my friend. He has a right to come see me when he wants to," I said calmly, hoping to get my point across without making him angrier.

His gaze landed on me and he looked over my face. My heart clenched painfully when I saw the pain in his eyes. I reached out to touch his cheek hoping to wipe that look from his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my fingers running over almost every aspect of his face.

He looked at me somberly and reached his own hand out. He rested in on my neck, stroking the skin there slightly.

He stared into my eyes with an intensity I couldn't decipher. My heart pounded in response. Slowly he leant forward, his cool breath brushing against my lips. My eyes went down to his lips as he came forward and I slowly, but eagerly, leant up. He pressed his lips to mine and I could feel his pain behind the kiss. He pulled away but acting on an instinct I didn't know I possessed I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't resist, even though he could have broken my hold quiet easily. He kissed me back, quickly passing the strict boundaries he usually kept. He pulled back slightly and I sighed happily, feeling his cool forehead pressed against mine. His hands, which were resting on my waist, moved up and down the sides of my body. I let out a deep breath against his lips.

"Edward," I whispered.

He pressed his lips to mine again and this time I could feel desperation behind his kiss. I kissed him back and daringly allowed the tip of my tongue to sweep along his marble lip.

For the briefest of seconds he opened his mouth wider and my heart beat faster as a thought rushed through me. After all this time he was finally going to kiss me _properly._ But then he pushed me away, breathing deeply, though I knew it was to calm his bloodlust rather than being out of breath from kissing me.

I blushed slightly as I realised I was breathing like I had just ran a marathon.

"Sorry," he mumbled, getting up from the bed. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologise," I said. "I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

I smiled at him, but he didn't return it. His face looked rigid and devoid of any emotion at all.

I stood up and picked up my towel.

"I'm going to have a shower," I said, pleased when my voice didn't portray the hurt that I felt. I turned the water on to a comfortable temperature and stepped into the shower. My tears mingled with the warm water that was rushing down my face. It was stupid that I was crying but I couldn't help the tears that glided down my face. And the worst thing was I couldn't stop the voice that was nagging me in the back of my head, the voice that was trying to warn me somehow. I felt it in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong and that something was to do with Edward. His behaviour said it all. I just needed to figure out what it was so that I could correct it and we could move on. Alice said that Edward was over it, well whatever 'it' was he clearly wasn't. Maybe I could talk to him, or Alice or even Carlisle about it. There had to be something I could do.

I felt slightly better as I stepped out the shower. I had something I that I could do, though it wasn't much of a plan, it was still something that I could work on. I decided to try Edward first and if he didn't tell me what was wrong I would try and get Alice alone and ask her. It couldn't be that hard, right?

I kept telling myself that as I got ready for school. It probably wasn't anything major; I tried to reason with myself. It might even just be that he was feeling guilty again, which would be difficult to stop but I knew in time if I kept reassuring him that it wasn't his fault he might just let go of some of the guilt once he realised that I was perfectly fine.

It wasn't until I was in Edward's car that I realised the how difficult it might be.

"Edward?" I asked.

He looked towards me, his eyebrows raised slightly in question.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He sighed and turned back to the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly in his hands.

"It's nothing Bella, just drop it."

I opened my mouth but closed it again. Edward obviously wasn't going to tell me anything, which meant plan B. Alice.

He pulled up into the car park and got out, walking round to open my door. He took my hand, like he would do any day and walked with me to meet Alice who was waiting impatiently beside a badly parked car.

She walked next to me bending close to my ear.

"I'm not going to tell you Bella," she whispered so quietly I could hardly hear her. I glanced at Edward and saw that his jaw clenched tightly. I repressed the urge to stamp my foot childishly. Of course she would have seen me asking her which means that Edward would have probably seen it in his mind and forbade Alice to tell me. Surely it wasn't that bad? Maybe Alice had seen another vampire attack in a vision?

"You can't pretend that nothing's wrong," I muttered as he walked me to my first lesson. He pretended not to hear me and kissed my cheek before walking off into the classroom with the tide of students.

I didn't pay attention to the teacher droning on about fractions and percentages. My mind was firmly on Edward and what he was hiding from me.

Edward was leaning against the wall outside my classroom as I walked out. He smiled slightly and took my hand. I saw him glance at me out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't decipher his expression, he looked almost... pained.

I ignored it even though it unnerved me more then what his words could. We sat down in English.

I couldn't escape the looks he kept sending my way. The looks that were a mixture of desperation and... heartbreak? My heart clenched and my stomach dropped. Something really wasn't right.

He stood up and waited for me to gather my things. We walked out of the class together. He grabbed my wrist gently, loosening his hold when I stopped walking. He locked our fingers together as I turned around, eyebrow raised.

"What do you say to ditching Biology and going back to mine? Esme really wants to see you."

My heart leapt at the opportunity to go to the Cullen's house. Maybe I would get the opportunity to speak to Esme or Carlisle about Edward's problem.

"You want to ditch the rest of the day?" I asked sceptically.

He shrugged, pulling me closer to him.

"We're not doing anything new in biology." He paused and a smile lit up his features. "Besides, it's healthy to ditch now and then," he said amused, as he slowly slid his finger down the side of my face. He leaned closer, so close that I could feel his cool breath against my lips.

"Well?" He asked, quietly.

My heart beat quickly as he gaze stayed on me. I nodded, making him smile crookedly at me.

~#~

We got to his house in record time. He opened his door and rushed round beating me to opening my own door. I was grateful that his behaviour hadn't changed _that _much.

He smiled as he took my hand and walked me into the house. I could hear the murmuring of voices coming from the TV down the hall.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again," Esme said, appearing in front of us.

She pulled me into a cold hug, smiling.

"You too," I replied pulling out of the hug.

"Why aren't you in school?" Esme asked Edward.

"We decided to come home instead," Edward replied.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Esme looked at Edward with an intensity I had never seen use before.

Edward shrugged and I knew that they were talking about something bigger than just skipping school.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, dear," Esme said patting my arm. "Are you hungry?" She asked just as my stomach rumbled.

She smiled. "I'll fix something up for you."

Edward led me into the living room where Emmett was sitting watching some sports programme.

He grinned as I walked in. "Rebelling Bella?"

I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the cream sofa opposite him.

"Hardly Emmett," Edward said.

"I think your beginning to have a bad influence on him, Bella," Emmett said to me, his grin widening.

I snorted as Esme came back in carrying a sandwich.

"Thanks," I said taking the plate, gratefully.

I noticed that through the afternoon Edward's mood dramatically improved. He was practically back to his old self. But his mood changed dramatically when it was time for me to go. Esme hugged me goodbye, so did Emmett to my surprise.

The air was thick with tension as Edward drove me back to Charlie's. Instinctively I knew that I was about to find out what had been bothering Edward for the past two days. And I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked as he walked with me to the front door.

I nodded, confused as to why he was asking me. We had a routine where Edward would come inside while I cooked dinner for me and Charlie. There was no reason why today wouldn't follow the usual routine.

I unlocked the door and he walked straight into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table while I bustled around making dinner.

Charlie came home thirty minutes later.

"Bella?" he called.

"In the kitchen dad," I shouted back.

He walked into the kitchen but stopped when he saw Edward.

"Hello Edward," he greeted coolly, before turning his attention to me.

"Jacob rang me up at the station earlier. He wanted to know where you were because he went to meet you after school but you never came out apparently."

Charlie eyed me suspiciously, taking in my red face. I looked down at my hands which were occupied, rolling out the dough to make a pie.

"I finished earlier today."

Charlie huffed before walking out.

"He doesn't believe you, but he doesn't want to ask any more about it," Edward said from behind me. I jumped slightly as I turned to face him. Edward's lips turned up into a smile. "He's scared to know what you might have been up to."

"At least he's being nice towards you now," I pointed out, a deep blush gracing my cheeks.

He scowled. "You didn't hear his thoughts."

"Are you staying for dinner Edward?" Charlie asked.

"No sir, but I would like to stay and wait for Bella to finish if that's ok?"

Charlie grunted and then sat down. Edward took that as a yes and walked into the living room.

We made small talk as we ate and he told me about his fishing plans with Billy and Harry for the upcoming weekend.

I cleared the table of the dishes and washed them up quickly.

"Take a walk with me?" Edward asked as I was drying my hands on a tea towel.

I nodded and walked into the living room, where Charlie was watching a game on the television.

"Dad is it ok if I go on a walk with Edward? I'll be back soon."

He looked at me for a long time before nodding.

I quickly put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket before going to the front door.

Edward took my hand and led me outside. He abruptly dropped my hand as we walked past my truck and his car.

I followed him down the road and on the trail to the woods. He stepped inside the woods and I hung back hesitantly but went straight in after him when he slipped out of my sight. I wasn't sure how long I followed him for but it seemed like ages before he came to a complete stop.

Trees surrounded us, trapping us in a circular clearing. The tree branches swayed drunkenly and the leaves rustled in the bitter cold breeze.

Edward watched me for a long second.

I grew alarmed, when I saw the light fade from his topaz eyes.

"I'm leaving Bella. My family and I... we're moving away."

I froze as those words escaped his lips. He was... No there was no way.

I shook my head. "What?"

He stared at me, his expression hard. "We're leaving."

"If this is about what happened at the studio forget about it. Edward I hurt myself all the time. If it wasn't James then it would have been something else," I said quickly.

He sighed. "It's not just that Bella."

"Then what is it about? You promised me Edward."

He nodded in agreement.

"Things change Bella. And I'm not good for you."

I scoffed. "I made my choice Edward and I'm sticking to it. You wouldn't have to worry about me if you made me like you."  
"There's no chance of _that_."

I raised my eyebrow. "You're not the only one with the ability to change me."

"Alice wouldn't dare," he hissed.

I let out a cry of despair. "Why are you denying the inevitable? I heard what Alice said in the studio, Edward. She's seen it."

Edward stared blankly at me. "Her visions have changed Bella. The possibility of you become like us isn't there anymore. Not now a decision has been made."

No there's no way. Not unless he really was-

"We're leaving Bella. Tonight."

My heart clenched painfully in my chest. I gasped, bending over slightly as if I had been punched in the stomach. No I refused to believe it.

"Please Edward-"

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I let this play out so long. It was wrong of me to get involved when I knew we would leave soon."

"Edward I-"

I fell silent, words wouldn't come to me.

He took a step forward. "Goodbye Bella."

I closed my eyes tightly as he pressed his ice cold lips against my forehead. I opened them a second later and he was gone. My heart was like stone in my chest.

It hurt. It hurt to look, it hurt to breath, and it hurt to stand here when Edward had been there just moments before.

~#~

The moon, the stars, the trees and the scattered leaves surrounded me. I was in nature's element. Cold crept up and drifted over me, leaving me more numb then I was before. The noises of the trees, of animals walking through the forest felt distant somehow... they felt part of another world. A world that I wasn't part of. Drowsiness trickled through me and I gave up the fight to stay awake.

I stirred when I heard a low growl. I shivered and pressed myself further into the ground. My ears strained to hear any other noise but nothing came. Exhaustion, nausea and numbness swirled around my body.

I was woken up gently by something hustling me. Their bare skin burnt as they lifted me up. I made a choking noise of some sort, making them speed up. I fought against the blackness that was hovering, offering to take me into a world without pain, without feeling. I huddled into the warmth that was pressed against my side. I listened numbly to the harsh breaths, to the steady heartbeat of the man carrying me.

It wasn't until someone tried to take me away from the warmth that I made any noise. My nails dug into something hard that flexed underneath my grip.

"Bells let go."

I froze as I heard Jake's voice.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"That's right honey," he said, his voice closer to my ear now. I felt a hand tug at my wrist.

"Bella, you need to let go of Paul," he said gently. My grip relaxed slightly and someone prised my hands from him.

Then there was a shift and I could feel myself being passed over.

"I'm going to go and tell Sam that we got her." I heard a deep voice mumble.

I shivered as cold air hit me and huddled up to Jacob's warmth.

"He left me, Jake," I whispered, feeling numb. "He left me."

"Sshh, Bella. It'll be alright. We've got you now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I heard heavy footsteps charging towards me and Jacob. I opened my eyes, seeing Charlie running towards us. There were small clusters of people behind following him.

"What happened?" He asked Jake.

I felt Jake shrug. "Paul found her in the woods**. **I don't think she's been hurt."

He handed me over to Charlie but I tried to hold on- his warmth was too comforting to let go of.

"You're alright Bells; I bought you back to Charlie like I said I would."

My fingers slacked as I was caught up on his tone of voice.

The smell of Charlie's leather jacket was a welcome familiarity as he carried me back, Jacob was close by his side, and his hands darted out whenever Charlie lowered me slightly. The group of people who had followed Charlie watched us as we went by.

Heat rushed out from the house when Jacob opened door, burning my cold skin. Charlie set me down on the couch and went away for a few seconds.

"Isabella? I'm Dr Gerandy," a deep voice said. I raised my eyes to see a grey haired man standing over me. His face was lined with wrinkles, his forehead holding the most as his eyes appraised me.

"Are you hurt Bella?"

I didn't respondent for a few moments. Was I hurt? Yes. In the way that he meant it? No.

I shook my head slightly from side to side.

He moved and I followed him with my eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked, bending down and pressing his fingers against my wrist. He was looking down, so he didn't see me shake my head.

"Did you get lost while taking your walk?" He asked, his eyes still firmly on his watch forcing me to speak.

The word 'no' danced on my tongue but I pushed it away.

"Yes," I croaked. "I got lost."

He nodded and let go of my wrist. He stood up.

"Everything seems fine," he said to Charlie. He glanced down at me again.

"I would just suggest for her to get some sleep."

"Thank you," Charlie said.

Dr Gerandy nodded his head. "I'll call back later to see how she's doing."

Charlie nodded and showed him to the door. I listened as the door closed.

I heard Charlie mumble something. Someone walked up the stairs.

He came back into my line of sight.

He sat down on the edge of the couch and pushed the hair back from my face gently.

"Bells, what happened?"

I looked at him blankly. "I got lost."

He glanced up looking at something. I followed his line of sight and my eyes landed on three men. Their skin was the same russet colour as Jake's. So they were from the reservation. The middle one, who looked to be the oldest, was sharing a look with Charlie. The other two were staring at me. I recognised one of them with a jolt. Paul. He was the one that rescued me. The one that numbed the pain which now felt like it was ripping me apart. His rich brown eyes were narrowed and he was shaking slightly again. I felt my face twist into confusion as I looked at him.

"Bella, why did Edward leave you in the woods?"

My head snapped back to Charlie. But I didn't answer him. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"Did he hurt you Bella?"

"No," I said through clenched teeth, very aware of the audience nearby.

Charlie sighed and stood up.

"I don't understand why he would just leave you there," he mumbled. I gritted my teeth and ignored his comment, feigning drowsiness. I rested my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes.

I listened as Charlie walk away.

"Did you see him when you found her?"

"No, there was no sign of him," Paul said. I recognized his voice from earlier when he spoke to Jacob.

"I knew he was no good for her but she swore..." I could just picture him shaking his head.

"I just wish I knew why he just left her there. I'll give the place another call."

"Charlie, the Cullens have left town," a deep voice said.

I felt pain flutter across my chest.

"What?" Charlie asked. I could hear the anger creeping into his voice.

"The Cullen's have moved away from Forks," the man repeated.

Silence gripped the room for a few long seconds.

"Would you mind putting one over her?" Charlie said. I stopped myself from frowning. What was he talking about?

I felt a blanket being draped over me and immediately I understood.

"Has Billy called?" Jake asked from close by.

"No, not yet. I told him I would call him when Bella gets back," Charlie replied.

"Would you mind telling him that we will get back soon?" Jake asked.

"No problem," Charlie replied. "I owe you guys a thank you. I don't know what I would have done if-"

Charlie stopped talking, his emotion showing for a rare time.

"Don't worry about it Charlie. Bella's safe, that's all that counts," the deep voice said.

I heard the front door open and close and felt a sudden warmth near my face. I opened my eyes slightly to see Jake looking down at my face.

"Will you take her upstairs to her bedroom?" Charlie asked Jacob. I let my eyes close again.

I felt his hot skin against my back and on the back of my knees. I leaned into his chest as he took me upstairs, desperate for the warmth that now evaded my body.

The soft mattress sunk beneath me as Jacob gently lowered me onto it. His hot hand pushed my hair back from my face.

"I'll fix you Bella. We both will."

I felt myself frown as I tried to understand his words but I couldn't comprehend the meaning.

As soon as I heard the door close I curled up, gripping my blankets tightly in my hand. I pulled it up around me trying to stop the coldness that was circulating round my body. I stared at the window that _he_ once came through. The net curtain blew slightly in the cool wind, mocking the window's emptiness. I closed my eyes but I could still see the outline of the empty window like it was drawn on the back of my eyelids. _He_ wasn't going to come through it... not anymore. I gasped and gripped my blankets tighter.

I heard the door open quietly.

"Bells?" Charlie whispered. "Bells, are you awake?"

He waited a few seconds and when I didn't move he left shutting the door softly behind him.

I never shut my eyes that night.

~#~

Charlie's resounding knock echoed through my room.

I didn't respond but he came in anyway. I felt the bed sink as he sat down. He brushed my hair slowly and rested his hand against my cheek for a brief second.

"What's the time?" I asked my voice hoarse from the lack of use.

"7:30," Charlie replied.

I sat up and pushed my blankets aside, running a hand through my oily hair.

I grabbed a towel from the back of my chair.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Charlie asked, exasperated.

"Taking a shower," I replied.

"Sit down, Bells. You're not going anywhere. Look at you; you look like you hardly slept last night. You're not going anywhere like this."

I stared at him.

He looked back, his face set with determination.

"Charlie, there's nothing wrong with me."

I left the room.

I ran the water for a bath and sank down into the tub letting the hot water wash over my body. It scorched my skin wherever it touched, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to care.

My body was red raw when I finally stepped out.

I changed into first set of clothes I could find, leaving my hair dripping wet. I went downstairs, and picked up my bag.

"Bella I told you that you're not going to school. Not after what happened yesterday."

"I'm fine."  
"Edward abandoned you in the woods, Bella. You're not fine" Charlie muttered, but I still heard him. My eyes narrowed as I glared at him.

"It was my fault Charlie," I hissed. "He left me near the trail but I-I didn't stick to it. It was my fault and my fault alone."

"I can't believe you're defending him Bella!" His face was turning red.

I bit back a scream that had been building inside me since the moment _he _left me.

"I'm not defending him! It's just not right to blame him for something that was my fault!"

I stormed out the house, slamming the door shut behind me.

I got into my truck, past caring about the dangers of driving with my cast on. A surge of recklessness hit me as I reversed out of the driveway. I knew it was stupid as I drove down the road but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

I pulled into Forks car park, ignoring the looks I received when I got out and walked into the building. I knew why they were staring; Edward's absence was very noticeable.

I put my bag down onto the table when I got into lesson and took out my books and my pen. I tuned out the curious glances and whispers. I put my head down, staring at my hands and ignoring Mike's smile. The teacher walked in and people turned to face the front. I raised my head and looked at the board but not really focusing on what the teacher was writing on it. I went through the motions of writing notes and I was soon off to my next lesson, ignoring Mike's presence at my side. He was questioning me about Edward's absence; everyone was whether it was verbally or not. It wouldn't be long before they all knew the Cullen's had left but I couldn't tell anyone. I just couldn't.

~#~

I was queuing in the lunch line, trying to ignore the stares. I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. I handed the cashier my money before walking towards the table Edward and the others sat at. I sat down and put my apple and bottle of water on the table, feeling people's eyes boring into my back. "Hey Bella, do you mind if we sit here?" Angela asked. I shook my head and her and Ben sat down.

"Why are you sitting over here?" I asked.

Angela glanced over to the table where Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Lauren and Connor were sitting.

"Lauren is saying some things that I thought were offensive so I didn't want to stay there."  
And of course where Angela goes Ben goes. I sighed. There was no way that what Lauren was saying couldn't be about me. She hated me.

"What's she saying?" I asked quietly, unscrewing the lid of my water.

Angela hesitated.

"I'd rather hear it now," I said. It was better to hear it now then hear it from her or some gossiper later.

Angela looked at me sympathetically.

"She's saying that the Cullens have left town."

I looked down, fiddling with the bottle cap. Knowing Angela she said something a lot worse than that.

"Is it true?" Angela asked delicately.

I paused, feeling pain ripple down my chest. If I admitted it then there would be no denying it.

I nodded, slowly.

She reached out to pat my hand, which was twisting the cap in my fingers.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I didn't attempt to smile or tell her not to worry about it. I couldn't. There was a roaring in my ears and the room span. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my arms. I couldn't do this.

I stood up and walked out the room quickly, every gaze in the room pressing against me; trapping me.

I burst through the canteen doors and rushed out to the car park. Charlie would get a call about my absence but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stay in the building where Edward was just yesterday, trying to pretend everything was all right. It wasn't. _I _wasn't. It was too much.

I drove home and went straight up into my room, curling up into a ball on my bed, trying to hold in the pain, the resentment and the embarrassment that was swirling through my body.

It was dark by the time Charlie came home. I was laying in the dark, staring straight out of my window, looking at the stars that dotted the night sky.

I heard him call my name but I didn't respond. I heard his footsteps as he ran up the stairs. He opened my door. I couldn't see his face but he soon retreated closing the door behind him and going back downstairs. I wasn't sure how long I was left alone for but it didn't seem that long and yet it felt like eternity.

A warm hand touched my cheek. I jerked my head back, staring into Jake's worried face.

"Bells?" Jake asked tentatively. I turned my head away from him, going back to staring out the window.

There was a cough in the doorway.

"Bells honey, the doctors here to make sure your ok," Jake said.

"Bella? Are you in any pain?" Dr Gerandy asked. I didn't reply. I blinked against the sudden light that drenched the room.

He walked around my bed and bent down. He checked my pulse again and a few other things to make sure that I was fine while I continued to stare out the window.

I didn't even bother to eavesdrop of what the doctor said to Charlie after he had finished. It wouldn't matter anyway; nothing would stop the swirl of pain, the resentment, the embarrassment that threatened to suffocate me.

The light went out abruptly and the door closed leaving me alone in the dark once more. I breathed in a ragged breath before clutching my knees tighter to my chest.

_Twigs broke underneath my feet as I walked along the trail with a sense of urgency. I had to reach the clearing before it was too late. Leaves crunched as I stepped on them, leaving them in pieces as I pressed on. _

_I walked through an opening in between two clusters of trees. _

"_Edward?" I called, frowning. It wasn't like him to keep me waiting; he was always there no matter what. I heard the whisper of footsteps nearby by. My heart started to beat heavily in my chest as a shadow stepped forward out of the trees. I froze as the shadow slowly crept closer. I felt giddy with relief when it stepped into the light._

"_Edward," I breathed. The relief was short lived. He was glaring at me, with cold, hard, pitch black eyes. His face was cold and distant. His mouth opened. _

"I'm leaving Bella. We're leaving."

"_No," I gasped, clutching my chest. "No you can't. I need you Edward! You need me!"_

_His face held no emotion. The black shapes around me grew in size and I felt repulsed as the shapes distorted themselves until they were no longer recognisable. _

"Things change Bella. And I'm not good for you."_ His voice was as cold as ice as his words pierced my skin. He stepped back from me as the distorted shapes came towards me. _

"_Edward, please..." I begged, terror freezing my stomach. "Alice said that I would become like you."_

"The possibility of you become like us isn't there anymore. Not now a decision has been made,"_ Alice said stepping forward. Her face was just as hard and cold as Edward's. _

"_No... you said-"Alice stepped back blending into the shadows._

"Goodbye Bella," _Edward said stepping back. I lunged forward. _

"_No Edward!" I screamed my voice straining. The blackness grabbed hold of my outstretched arms. _

"_Edward, please!" I screamed with pure desperation. "Please!" _

_The darkness pulled me back, sucking me down. _

_And then Edward was there standing right above me. _

_He stared down at me, his face void of any emotion. He turned around._

"_No Edward!" _

_I screamed as I fell, the darkness beckoning me in._

"Bella!" Charlie shouted. I jerked up, breathing deeply.

His face was pale as he looked at me. I saw the panic is his face.

I wiped my hair away from my sweaty forehead and laid back down, trying to calm my breathing. "Are you ok?" He asked. I turned onto my side and ignored him, hoping he would go away.

"What did he do to you Bella? In the woods what did he do?" Charlie demanded.

I covered my ears with my hands, squeezing my eyes shut.

I never let go, not even when Charlie left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next week passed in the same fashion. I woke up after a few hours of sleep, I showered, and I changed clothes, went to school, came home, did my homework and then went to bed. Each day Charlie would try and get me to speak about what happened when Edward left me in the woods and each day I simply ignored him before retreating to my bedroom, to live in the resentment on my own. I knew he was worried, I heard him on the phone to Renee and Billy, begging them to tell him what to do. But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stand to feel the looks of pity people would give me. I just couldn't.

"Morning, Bella," Charlie said like usual.

I nodded in his direction not able to manage much more. As soon as I slipped up and gave him an opening he started with the questions. What happened Bella? Did Edward do anything? Did he hurt you? Did he tell you where he was going?

I grabbed an apple and slowly bit into it. Everything tasted the same to me now so it didn't matter what I ate. Swallowing my bites was like swallowing cardboard but I managed to choke it down to please Charlie. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

The sun was shining as I walked out to my truck, something that was a rare thing for Forks. I stopped liking the sunny days in Forks when they meant that Edward couldn't go to school. I gasped slightly as I remembered the image that was surely burned into my brain forever of him sparkling in the sunlight... in the meadow. Where he first told that he loved me.

I wrapped my arms around my chest tightly and tried to breathe normally.

I knew what I was going to do.

I got into my truck and drove down the road like I normally would but I turned right instead of left so I could double back. I drove down the roads, filled with determination.

I was going to remember, I had to remember. I was going to re-live it. My memories were all I had left.

I pulled up to the edge of the road, hoping that no-one would drive down here a notice my truck. It was doubtful; most people who wanted to hike in these woods would do it from the other side as it was more a hike then from the point where I was going to start. I breathed in the fresh crisp air before walking forward. It was silent as I stepped off of the stony road and onto the soft grass.

I pushed my way through the trees, getting frustrated when I seemed to be going nowhere or when I tripped as I tried to hurry. It felt hopeless as I stumbled over broken tree branches and rocks. I wasn't going to be able to find it.

I stopped taking a deep breath, agitation flaring. It was here somewhere. There was no way that I could create something as beautiful as the meadow in my mind, even though some days it felt like I had imagined most of what had happened between me and Edward. The only things I couldn't nail down to my imagination was the incident at the studio, as the scar I had on my wrist from where James bit me was constant proof that it happened, and the night that Edward left me.

I pushed myself forward, if I couldn't find it soon then I would turn back and go home, I promised myself. Desperation seized me and I ran forward now, pleading for the meadow to be right ahead.

I stopped eyes wide as I saw light filter through trees. My heart beat quicker as excitement rushed through me. It had to be it.

I burst through the line of trees and into a clearing.

The brown, October leaves littered the floor, destroying the perfect picture I had held in my head all this time. The beautiful flowers that had dotted the ground were replaced by mid-calf length, pure green grass.

I walked further into the meadow. The grass kissed my feet and my legs as I walked through it.

I slumped down in the middle of the meadow, brushing the grass with my fingers.

It was here...

It was here where I saw Edward in the sunlight for the first time. I was here that I first touched the smooth skin on his flawless face. It was here that he told he couldn't stay away from me.

I laid down on the floor remembering how drastically my life changed in this one place. A place that was filled memories that were full of love.

The only movement was the swaying of the grass in the light October wind. I shivered and curled up into a ball, watching the clouds move in the sky. I couldn't help but think of what Edward might be doing if he was here with me. Would he be making me blush like he liked to do? Would he kiss me? Would he tell me he loved me?

I curled up into a ball, closing my eyes tightly; imagining that the cold air that surrounded me was Edward's arms.

I was getting dark when I opened my eyes. I felt a wave if anxiety but pushed it aside. I couldn't let it taint the memories of the meadow.

But my heart started to beat faster as I heard a rustling not too far from me. I shot up and glanced around, feeling unease prickle inside me.

I shivered as the sensation of being watched hit me. I stood up quickly and hurried back the way I thought I had come.

I reached out blindly as I stumbled back through the woods. I hoped that I was going in the right direction. I pushed my legs faster as the feeling of being watched intensified. I tripped and threw my arms out in a desperate attempt to break my fall. I gasped as pain shot up my right arm. I heard rustle close by me.

I sat up and looked around, clutching my injured arm in my hand.

Nothing was there, not that I could see anything through the darkness.

I got up and started to walk again, feeling like the trees were closing in on me. I tripped and landed on the ground. I was relieved when the fallen leaves padded my fall. I bought my knees up against my chest and rested my forehead on them, breathing deeply. _Calm down. Nothing is following you _I thought to myself. I flinched as I heard a twig snap near me but I didn't stop chanting it to myself.

I could almost feel something directly behind me but I couldn't turn around, instead I tightened my grip and squeezed my eyes shut willing it to go away.

My body ached from it but I couldn't let go.

"Bella?" I heard a deep voice ask gently. I relaxed my grip and looked up.

"Jacob," I whispered quietly. He came into the small space I was in.

"That's right honey. What happened?" He asked, carefully lifting me up.

"I found it Jacob. But something was there." I shivered.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently.

"Something. It was watching me Jake. I could feel its eyes on me."

"I'm taking you to La Push, ok?"

I nodded sleepily against his shoulder.

Cool air nipped at my skin as soon as we walked past the border of the trees.

Jacob opened my truck door and set me in the passenger seat before walking around to the driver's side.

I jumped as the roar of the truck echoed through the cab. Jacob snorted a laugh and I attempted to glare through my sleepiness.

"Jerk," I muttered.

He grinned as he reversed down the road. He turned the truck and started to drive to La Push.

We didn't say anything as he drove. He turned down the familiar road to his house.

I frowned as the small house passed us.

"Where are we going?"

"Sam and Emily's," he said as he pulled up outside a small house.

I hesitated before getting out the truck.

The house looked warm and welcoming. There were borders of flowers in the grass underneath the two windows, on either side of the door. There were also potted flowers on the window sills.

Jake walked around the front of the truck and to my door.

He opened it and I shivered against the sudden draft.

Jacob raised his eyebrows and waited for me to get out.

I sighed before getting out. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leant into his side, enjoying the feeling of the heat coming off his skin.

He dropped his hand to my lower back as he opened the door and guided me in. Warmth rushed at me and my cheeks flushed slightly as a woman turned to stare at me.

"Jacob?" she asked, her voice was warm and friendly.

"Hey Emily, this is Bella," he said.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hi Bella. It's nice to finally meet you."

I nodded as Jake passed by me.

I sat down uncomfortably in the kitchen. Emily smiled and batted Jacob's hand away as he tried to put his finger in the mixing bowl in front of her. He turned around and smiled at me, pulling out a seat to sit down opposite me.

"Where's Sam?" He asked.

I noticed that Emily looked at me from the corner of her eye before responding.

"He's working with Paul at the moment. They should be back in a few minutes."

Emily set the bowl down and took a tray out of the oven. Muffins, I realised as the aroma hit me.

She popped them out and put them on a plate. She set them down on the table.

"Help yourself, Bella," she said kindly before turning back to her mixing bowl.

Jacob automatically reached out to take one and encourage me to take one to. I hesitantly reached out to get one. It felt warm in my hand as I picked it up. I took a tentative bite out of it and felt the blueberry flavour burst on my tongue.

I took another small bite as Jacob took a huge one, nearly demolishing his muffin.

The door opened and Sam stepped in. I vaguely recognised the serious edges to his face and with a jolt realised he was there... that night. My heart ached at the look of pure love that was etched into his face. He reached for Emily and took the bowl out of her hands and set it on the counter, before pulling her into a kiss. I looked away not able to handle the emotions and put my muffin back down on the table. Suddenly it didn't seem as appetizing as before.

My gaze landed on Paul as he walked through the door. His eyes searched my face before he looked away towards Sam and Emily and I felt my heart sink a little unexplainably.

"Sucking faces again?" He asked.

I was shocked by the sound of his voice. I had heard him speak before but now it seemed much more louder, much more... _powerful. _

"Why don't you just sit down and eat?" Sam responded as Emily laughed.

Paul sat down at the head of the table, equal distance between me and Jacob.

"How was work?" Jacob asked.

Paul shrugged. "The norm."

Jacob nodded and they both reached out to take a muffin. I stared down at my own, more uncomfortable here than ever.

I felt a pair of eyes on my face and glanced up, glad to see that Emily had gone back to her mixing bowl and Sam had moved to take a muffin from the plate. It was Paul that was looking at me. His eyes were focused on my face. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, as his eyes roamed my face. He didn't look happy with what he saw. I fidgeted in my seat, squirming.

"Knock it off," Jacob said lowly. Paul snapped his head to the side and glared at Jacob. I looked at Jacob to see him glaring at Paul. His fists were clenched.

I glanced at Paul, who was now snarling at him, his arms shaking just like they had been in the hospital. I looked up at Sam and Emily worried but Emily just focused on spooning some mixture into a tin. Sam was watching them both closely but he didn't look particularly worried.

It wasn't until Jacob looked at me and reached across the table to touch my hand that Paul stood up, scraping his chair across the floor that he really started to shake.

I looked back at Sam to see how he reacted. The shaking, it couldn't be normal could it?

"Paul. Outside. _Now_," Sam ordered.

Paul glared at Jacob once more before he wrenched the door open, making it bang loudly against the wall.

"Sorry about that Bella," Sam said. "He has a bit of a temper sometimes."

I nodded weakly, feeling concerned about what had just gone down. Why would Jake be hanging around with someone like that? And how could Sam just order someone around like that?

Jacob squeezed my hand. "It's ok, Paul's just gone to cool down," he reassured me.

I nodded again and stood up. "I should be getting back now," I said.

Jacob looked disappointed but stood anyway.

"I'll walk you to your truck."

"Thanks for the muffin Emily, it was delicious," I said.

She smiled at me, from Sam's side.

"You're welcome Bella. Feel free to come by anytime. It would be nice to have some different company other than these monsters."

"Hey!" Sam and Jacob both protested.

I attempted a smile at them both and walked out the door with Jacob.

I was getting the keys from my pocket when he pushed past me and walked a couple of feet before bending down and picking something up.

I saw a flash of it before he chucked it behind a nearby bush.

It was a piece of blue denim. I frowned as I walked to my truck, wondering why there would be a piece of blue denim near Sam and Emily's. I didn't bring it up as Jacob gave me a hot hug goodbye.

He waved as I drove off. I saw him go back to the bush out of my wing mirror. I wondered what it was about as I drove back to Forks. I didn't want to know, I realised as I pulled up behind Charlie's cruiser. Jacob was a warmth that was nice to feel after being cold for so long and I didn't want anything to ruin that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I noticed a change that day. I still felt _his _absence, every second that he was gone, but it felt bearable. I didn't feel as cold, as empty as I did before. And I knew it was because of Jacob. Somehow Jacob blocked some of the pain, and I was ok with that. I could feel his warmth as I ate breakfast with Charlie, as I drove to school, as I sat in lessons and made small talk with friends I had ignored during my pain.

That night I did something that I had somehow forgotten to do; I took care of Charlie. I made dinner, instead of allowing him to order a takeout. I sat down, and ate my dinner, making conversation with him. I knew he didn't know what to make of my behaviour and his uncertainty affected me in a way that his anger and concern hadn't. It made me realise how closed off I had become, how reclusive I had become. He told me about the disappearances of a young girl and her parents. I could see the worry in the set of his mouth and his brow and I felt something. I had been so numb to everything that it surprised me when I felt concern for him. I knew how seriously he took the safety of the residents of Forks; I knew how responsible he felt as the chief of Police to make sure everything stayed smooth in this small town. It had to be killing him that three people had gone missing and he couldn't give the town the answers they deserved.

It was all short lived.

The numbness crept back in that night, without the warmth to keep it at bay. I could feel myself slipping away from reality again and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop myself from falling towards rock bottom.

I skipped breakfast the following morning, knowing that I couldn't stomach anything. I slipped back into my role of being a recluse. Nobody spoke to me, not even the teachers to ask me a question. They already knew it was pointless, I wouldn't answer them.

I made myself make Charlie dinner again that night. I remembered the guilt I had felt the following night when I remembered that I needed to take care of Charlie too. I even tried to eat some of the fish I had cooked; I managed a few bites but couldn't eat anything more.

I flinched when Charlie dropped his knife and fork, letting it clatter loudly against his plate.

He let out a large sigh.

"Bells, I don't know what to do anymore. I thought after yesterday that you were getting better..." He breathed in, "but it's obvious you're not. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, Bella. But this isn't normal. Your mom thought you would snap out of it-"

I met his eyes.

"I think you should go visit your mom in Jacksonville. She'll be able to help you much better than I can, and you can get away from the bad memories for a while."

I swayed with the sudden intensity I felt when anger surged through my veins.

"I'm not going anywhere Charlie," I snapped.

I stormed out the room, ignoring his muttered, "The Cullens aren't coming back Bella."

I grabbed my keys of the side table, and shoved my feet into my shoes.

I slammed my door on the way out of the house. I stopped short when I saw Jacob standing by my truck.

He smiled, and held his arms out. Slowly, I walked into them, drawing in a deep breath when his warmth embraced me. "Jake," I breathed.

"Hey Bells," he said softly. He let go and pushed me back slightly. He frowned as he looked over my body. "Charlie said..."

I immediately stiffened. "Charlie said what?" I demanded.

He sighed. "He said you were getting better."

I pushed away from him. "I'm fine," I said quietly.

"You're not fine, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, irritated. I turned away from him and walked to my truck.

"It isn't just you who is suffering Bella!" Jake shouted.

I ignored him, getting into my truck and slamming the door shut behind me.

Didn't he think I didn't know that? Did he think that I didn't see the worry lining Charlie's face? Or how concerned Renee sounded when Charlie forced me to speak to her.

I drove frustrated, not paying attention to where I was going. I just needed to get away.

I swallowed when I realised where I had driven. My eyes blurred with tears as I took in the familiar trees that lined the road. With shaky hands I steered the truck into the large driveway.

I exhaled roughly when my eyes focused on the empty mansion. It was lifeless.

Rain started to pour, beating against my truck but I didn't drive away. I felt stuck, trapped by the knowledge that this was as close to the Cullens I would ever get.

There was a loud knock on my window and I jumped, seeing a dark silhouette outside the window.

"Jacob," I breathed, rushing so I could wind down my window.

I froze when I saw it wasn't Jacob standing there.

"Paul?" I asked confused as to why he would be here so far from his reservation.

He shifted from one foot to another, and glanced around uncomfortably.

His eyes landed on my face and he took a deep breath.

"I'll go get Jacob," he muttered, looking uncomfortable and angry.

"Thanks," I whispered as he started to walk away. He paused before carrying on walking, almost as if he could hear what I said.

I shook my head, puzzling over his behaviour and how Jacob would manage to get here anytime soon. Perhaps he and Paul came together?

I saw Jacob walk out of the forest that was close to the side of the Cullen house and come running through the rain.

He knocked on the passenger window and I reached across to let him in.

He got in and ran a hand through his hair spraying water droplets everywhere.

He took one look at me before reaching out towards me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against his chest, relaxing as his hot arms wrapped around my back.

"It's ok, Bella," he whispered against my hair.

I pulled away from him eventually.

"You should probably get back home," I muttered, my fingers reaching for the keys in the ignition.

We stayed silent on the way to mine. Jacob had insisted on getting Charlie to give him a ride home since Billy wanted to see him anyway.

We pulled up outside my house.

He reached the door handle and then paused.

"I'll come up to yours tomorrow and we can spend the day in La Push."

He opened the door and got out into the rain.

He closed the door and ran into the house. I took a deep breath, inhaling his familiar scent that felt comforting.

I slept soundly that night.

~#~

True to his word Jacob came and picked me up after school and took me to La Push. We went to a small clearing on one of the cliffs.

The cool air whipped through my hair as we sat down near each other for warmth. Well it was more for my benefit since Jacob was already toasty warm when I pressed against his side.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded.

"What's with Paul?" I asked.

Jake snorted and turned away from me.

"Figures," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, getting up when he started to walk away.

He still hadn't turned around.

"Jake?" I asked quietly.

He turned around, his face a hard mask. I flinched back, feeling my heart sink into my chest.

He couldn't be upset; I needed him. 

"Jake what have I done wrong?" I asked, upset. I hated to see him upset and I hated it even more to know that I caused it.

He sighed, raking his fingers through his short hair before replying, "Nothing. _You _haven't done anything."

I turned my bewildered look onto his face, "Who has?"

His lips twisted up into a snarl before his face relaxed, "No one it doesn't matter."

I knew better. His face may have relaxed but his tone gave him away. He was still upset.

I put my hand on his squeezing it.

He smiled and put his arm round my shoulder.

"I'll be okay," he said, and kissed my head. "You won't be though," he said seriously. "Billy doesn't care if I skip school now and then but I know Charlie will."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt anyone will realise I'm missing. It's not like I'm there even when I'm there."

Jacob stared down at me. "Yeah, I assumed as much. You haven't been here with us for a while."

I frowned. "I don't know what to do Jake. I just feel... numb. I'm tired all the time. I can't stop thinking about _him."_

He squeezed my shoulder. "But when I'm with you, it's like I can feel again. You're like my sun; Jacob. You're so warm..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bells," he said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was cold when I walked outside that morning holding my keys to the truck, when I froze. I glanced at the man standing next to it. He was glaring at me.

"What're you doing here?"

"Get in the truck," Paul said. I stayed where I was.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to take you somewhere... anywhere, just out of Forks."

I hesitated before placing the keys in his outstretched hand. Slowly, I made my way to the passenger's side, slamming the door behind me.

He started the car and I flinched slightly at the rumbling of the engine, I had somehow managed to block out the sound of my truck, and I felt more aware of _everything._

We drove in silence, I could feel the small waves of heat eminating from his body, I wanted to huddle close, to absorb the warmth to fight against the bitter cold I always felt, but he wasn't Jacob.

"Do you always do that?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Do what?" I asked quietly.

"Hold yourself like you're gonna break or something."

I suddenly became aware of my own nails digging into the skin of my sides.

"It helps."

"Helps with what?"

"To keep the cold out," I said simply.

He glanced at me again.

"You can scoot a bit closer if you want. Body heat and all that."

I moved a little closer, closing my eyes at the feeling.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded.

"So you can let go of your chest now," he said.

I slowly relaxed her arms and folded them into my lap.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A place I sometimes go."

I briefly wondered where that was but then dismissed it after all I didn't really care all that much. I was just glad to go somewhere that wasn't Forks, with the painful reminder of Edward.

He pulled up into a shabby car park. There were a few beaten up trucks, one of which had a bin liner as a window. He turned off the truck. I glanced apprehensively at the small pub. It was painted a maroon red that had faded with age and was slowly peeling off.

"You're taking me drinking?" I asked.

He glanced at me but didn't answer.

I followed him in there.  
"Aren't you underage?" I asked. He was friends with Jacob, and I was sure he wasn't Sam Uley's age either, so that made him sixteen, or seventeen at a push.

"Yeah, but I don't look underage do I?"

He walked up to the bartender. "A beer please."

"A coke for me," I said quietly. The bartender nodded and got our drinks.

I picked up the cold glass with a jolt; it reminded me of all the times Edward held my hand.

I followed him, wrapping an arm around my waist to try and stop myself from breaking in the middle of the pub.

I cringed when I sat down in an old chair. The material of the seat was coming off, the stuffing beginning to ooze out. The stale smell of beer and smoke was too much as it puffed out the seat as I sat down.

I watched Paul as he took a gulp of beer, and took a sip of coke and placed it back down, making sure to keep a hand wrapped around it, keeping up the illusion.

I tried to pretend I didn't notice his shrewd look, as if he knew exactly what I was doing and why I was doing it.

"Want to play some pool?"

"What?" I asked, vaguely surprised, somehow I didn't expect him to say that.

"Want a game of pool?"

I didn't answer and he rolled his eyes in response. He got up and walked to the pool table, I followed.

"Pick a cue," he instructed, nodding at the row of long sticks on the wall. I stood in front of them, wondering which one I was supposed to choose.

A tanned hand reached out and grabbed one. "Here," he said exasperated.

I clutched it in my hand.

"You do know how to play right?"

I shrugged. I had never played before; there had never been an occasion where I needed to.

He shook his head, as though he was trying to rid himself of some thought.

"Okay, it's simple; you use the cue to hit the balls."

He measured up the cues before picking one. He rubbed some chalk on the tip and bent over the table. I watched. Paul's face was a face of concentration as he pulled the cue back slowly and slid it forward with a soft _clunk_. The balls, which were in a triangle formation, spun across the table. One almost fell into one of the pockets but didn't. I didn't miss Paul's frown.

He backed up from the table and gestured for me to step up.

I did, hesitantly, forcing my hand into the professional looking position, only for me it looked clumsy, and I copied his actions. I felt conscious of Paul's eyes watching me but I tried to ignore it as I tried to hit the white ball. Of course instead of hitting the white ball I ended up scraping the green material.

Paul jumped forward and yanked the cue from my hands.

"Woah, hit the ball. Don't destroy the table." He ran his fingers over the patch I had skimmed.

I chanced a look up at the owner blushing when I realised that he was watching us closely. His bushy eyebrows were pulled down into a deep frown.

"Damn, lucky you didn't tear it. Okay watch me closely."

I watched as he took his turn, hitting the white ball softly, which then hit the red ball he was aiming at into the pocket.

He stood up and grinned.

"Looks like your yellow."

I stood in to take my turn, Paul stood next to me, adjusting the angle of my arm and the position of my hand**. **The warmth of his skin felt nice against mine and for a second I had trouble breathing.

"Nice and easy," he said.

He let out a sound of approvement in the back of his throat, as I hit a yellow ball.

I gave a small smile at my achievement.

It was twenty minutes later that Paul was seriously frowning and I was trying to bite back a smile.

I had pocketed all my yellow balls and was going after the black ball while Paul was still trying to pocket 2 red balls.

I missed the black ball and stood back for Paul's turn.

He pocketed one red ball but missed the second.

I stepped forward and managed to get the black ball into the pocket. I stood up and stepped back breaking into a grin. I looked at Paul and he was staring at me, his mouth slightly slack. I was suddenly reminded of when I first saw him in the hospital he had had the same expression on his face then before Jake had ordered him out the room.

My smile was wiped from my face as I was reminded of the hospital.

I stood back as Paul shook his head, and pocketed the last red ball. He took the cue from my hand and put it back up on the wooden holder along with his own.

"So much for never playing before," he mumbled.

We sat down and finished their drinks.

Paul had gone and gotten us refills during our pool game, and I had realised that there wasn't any ice in the glass. I wondered if he had requested for a coke with no ice. A wave of embarrassment hit me and my cheeks pooled red. I felt pathetic.

Suddenly all the joy was sucked out of me. I wanted to go home.

"Can we go?" I asked quietly. Paul studied me for a second before nodding. He downed the rest of his drink (a coke this time) and we left.

The ride was as silent on the way back as it was on the way and once Paul parked my truck against the side of the road right by Charlie's police cruiser, I got out and unable to even find the face to say goodbye to Paul went inside, without asking how he was going to get home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I ran out to my truck as soon as school finished, turning on the heaters full blast in my truck. I could already feel my fingers start to thaw and dry. I fluffed my hair, hoping that it would dry as well. School had been as dull as usual. Lauren still took every opportunity to snidely point out that the Cullens had left me here, and Angela and Ben stayed with me, telling me that she was jealous and to just ignore her. Teachers were beginning to remind us about the importance of revision, with our finals slowly approaching.

I called Charlie as soon as I got home asking for Jacob's number. He sounded surprised but didn't comment. I scribbled it down, hanging up quickly. I dialled his number with shaking fingers.

It rang ten times before anyone answered.

"Black residence."

"Hi Billy. Is Jacob home?"

"Hi Bella, I'll just get him."

"Bella?" Jacob said into the phone.

"Hi Jacob," I said, smiling from the warmth his voice provided. I could hear voices in the background.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Nah."

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out."

There was silence on the end of the phone and I felt embarrassment bubble in my stomach.

"I can't today. Sorry."

"It's no problem," I said quickly. "I'll talk to you some other time..."

I hung up, resting my head against the wall.

I needed something to stop me from thinking.

I went through the motions of making Charlie his dinner, forgoing any myself. I left it on the counter, going upstairs, collapsing on my bed.

_He _starred in my dreams again that night, along with Alice.

I jerked awake, determined. I was _going _to see Jacob today. Even if it killed me.

~#~

I pulled up at the small red house Charlie had described to me. I got out the truck, closing the door behind me and walked down the pathway. I knocked on the door. Billy answered with his usual unnerving knowing smile.

"He's in the garage, Bella. It's round back."

I nodded and walked behind the house to the garage. I stood awkwardly in the doorway watching Jake laugh with Quil and Embry. He finally noticed me. "Bella!" He rushed forward and pulled me into a hug.

I relaxed as warmth spread through my body.

"Hey Jake," I said softly. He let go beaming.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I shifted. "I just thought that maybe you would want to hang out," I said uncertainly, twisting my hands. I didn't think that I could take the rejection again.

"But I can see you're already busy..."

Quil stood up. "Don't worry about us Bella, we were just leaving. We've got to go see Sam."

He and Embry both clapped Jacob on the back and gave me a smile that I tried to return.

Jake coughed.

"What did you want to do?"

"What were you doing before I came here?"

He gestured to the car behind him. "Just fixing up the Rabbit."

"Carry on. I want to watch."

He gave me a skeptical look but turned anyway.

"Help yourself to a soda. Sorry they're warm. The old man won't let me get a fridge to have in here."

I picked one up of the side where he gestured, popping the can open. I gulped a mouthful down.

I watched with a faint curiosity as Jacob picked up metal tools using them to do something to the engine.

"Are you sure you want to hang out here?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

He carried on working.

"Billy said you were getting better," he said out of the blue.

I flinched slightly. I didn't come here to talk about the Cullens. I came here to numb the wound that the Cullens had given me.

"Mmm," I mumbled. He didn't say anything else after that.

I watched him work for a while, sipping my warm soda. He asked me to pass him the tools he described and he started to explain why he was using them. I didn't really take it in and I think he knew that but it was nice. His voice was soothing.

He dropped a tool and stretched. "I think I've bored you enough."

I rolled my eyes. "It was fun," I said lamely.

He let out a snort.

"Do you want to go over to Sam and Emily's?"

I stood up, my knees creaking from sitting for so long. I stretched like Jacob.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we make sure it's ok first?"

Jacob snorted again. "Emily's used to us going over there and Sam doesn't mind."

He looked at me again, with an intensity I couldn't decipher. "Emily wants to see you again."

I nodded my consent, unwillingly. Jacob went inside to tell Billy where we were going.

"Be back for dinner," he said to Jacob, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

We walked to Sam and Emily's. I walked close to Jacob, loving the warmth that embraced me. As if noticing this, he reached out and took my hand. It felt wrong. It felt nice.

The walk was short and soon Sam and Emily's small home came into view. It felt pleasant to be walking towards the house that had such a welcoming feel. The rain had stopped, filling the air with a pleasant damp grass smell. Flowers formed borders on either side of the drab steps leading up to the door of their house. The orange, yellow, white and pink colours of the flowers gave it a very homely feel.

Jacob didn't even knock as he walked in. He let go of my hand. Sam didn't even raise his head to acknowledge us. Emily did though. She beamed when she saw me. I was struck with her beauty.

"Bella! It's good to see you again." She stepped forward, pulling me in for a hug I wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Sam looked up now. He shared a look with Jacob before smiling at me.

"Good to see you Bella."

I nodded at him.

I sat down next to Jacob.

"You guys hungry?" She asked, automatically going to a cupboard. She bought over two muffins each.

I grabbed one, nibbling my way through it. Jacob ate his two, and when I shoved my second one towards him, he ate that one too. Sam raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"I've got to get back to Billy," Jacob said standing up. I made to stand up too, but he put his hand on my shoulder. "Stay."

I sat back down, feeling out of place without Jacob by my side.

I glanced at Sam and Emily. Sam was now engrossed in a book and Emily was rummaging through the cupboards pulling out ingredients.

It was peaceful here, more relaxing then at my house which had a abandoned feel, after so many years of Charlie throwing everything into his work and neglecting his home. Emily moved passed me, pausing to pull my hair over my shoulder.

"It's nice to have you here, Bella," she said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I was uncomfortable once Jacob had left, but Sam and Emily didn't look bothered by me being there. Sam flicked through an old looking book, while Emily was smiling and humming to herself as she stirred some mixture in a bowl. I looked around the kitchen. It was cosy, well lived in. Sam's head immediately shot up, seconds before Quil came bursting through.

Emily jumped and turned, startled, towards him.

"Paul and Jared are bringing Embry here," he said, glancing at me. I noticed that Sam and Emily both looked at me.

"Let's go into the living room-" Emily started to say to me.

"No, let her stay," Sam said cutting her off. She looked a little apprehensive, but didn't say anything else.

"How long before he gets here?" Sam demanded.

"About two minutes. We were near the cliff edge. They got away again."

Sam nodded once. "What's exactly wrong?"

"We think the bones in the lower half of his body are shattered."

I blanched.

"Is he bleeding anywhere?"

Quil nodded. "His side..."

Sam turned to Emily.

"I'll prepare the spare bedroom," she said at once. Sam gave her a grateful smile. He then turned his attention to me.

"I'm sorry to put you in this situation Bella. But would you be able to help Emily? She'll instruct you on what to do."

I nodded feeling confused and stood up, following her from the room. My mind whirled. Shouldn't they be taking him to the hosptial, not bringing him here. She led me up the narrow staircase and along the small hallway, to the room at the end. She pushed it open. She went to the window and opened it. A stream of cold air blew into the room. I shivered.

She looked at me apologetically before leaving the room. I heard her rummaging around, and wondered if I should have followed her again, when she came back in carrying a bundle of things. She let them fall on the bed and started to order everything. She passed the two towels to me and told me to fold one and set the other on the bed. I got to work, listening as she started to put the bandages and other items onto the bedside drawers. It was soon overflowing.

The door burst open downstairs and I jumped.

I heard Sam's rumble of, "Upstairs."

The stairs creaked, sounding like several people put their weight on them all at once.

I backed up against the window ledge just in time. Paul was backing into the room, his back bare. I swallowed a sudden urge to reach out my hand and touch his smooth skin. He was carrying Embry's feet; Jared was carrying his upper body. They lifted him onto the bed and stood back. They didn't even seem winded.

I took a step forward. Embry looked unconscious, his side was bloody. Heat engulfed me, and I was suddenly grateful for Emily opening the window.

I glanced at Paul. He was looking down at me, his hands were bloody. Recklessly, I took his hand in mine, running my fingers over the calloused skin. It was then that I noticed the blood smeared on his side. I ran my fingers over that too, checking for any sign of injury, coating the dried blood with a layer of fresh blood.

He caught my hands in his own. I looked up at him.

"I'm ok," he whispered. I couldn't or didn't break away from his gaze. Warmth tingled through me, breaking through the cold I always felt.

"Bella," Emily called. I broke the eye contact. "Can you press this to Embry's side?"

I pushed through the wall of bodies to take the towel that I had folded up from Emily's hands. Carefully I sat down on the bed, and lent over Embry's unconscious form, pressing the towel to his wound. It was already soaking through. I glanced at Emily, anxiously. He shouldn't be here; he should be at the _hospital. _I was about to say so when she smiled wryly.

"It'll stop soon."

"I don't think it will," I muttered.

"Emily," Sam said. "We've got to get back out there, make sure they're gone."

Emily nodded, but I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Wait! You're going back? After this happened to Embry?"

Sam shot me an amused look. "We're made for this Bella," he said cryptically before exiting. Jared and Paul followed him.

I turned my attention to Emily. "Are they suicidal?" I asked incredulously.

Emily gave me a sad smile. "It comes with their job."

"_Job?" _This happened to Embry because of a _job _he had to do?!

"Someone will explain everything soon, I promise. I've got to phone Sue... if his bones begin to set before they're put right..." She trailed off and left the room.

I stared at Embry. I couldn't help it. His left bottom leg was titled at a weird angle. It wasn't smooth; you could see the bits of bone set wrong underneath his skin. A wave of nausea hit me and I looked away, taking in a deep breath. _Who could do _that?

Emily rushed back in moments later.

"Sue's on her way. She's bringing Harry as well. He should be strong enough to," Emily took a deep breath in, the calm facade she had been wearing fell for the first time. "To re-break the bones if need be."

I swallowed another wave of nausea. The room felt too small. Noticing my face she nudged me out the way. "I'll take over," she said softly.

Grateful, I rushed to the window, letting the cold air breeze across my face. I took several deep breaths and slowly the room stopped moving.

I heard a moan across the room. Embry was waking up. I heard Emily try to comfort him. Sometimes his moans would subside for a while under her soft murmurs, but other times his moans would drown them out.

I was relieved when I saw a car pull outside the house next to my truck. It had to be Sue and Harry.

"They're here," I said loud enough to be heard over Embry's moans.

"Thank god," Emily breathed.

We heard the door open, then footsteps on the stairs. They came into the room. Harry's eyes rested on me. His gaze was almost disproving and I found myself fidgeting uncomfortably as I turned my attention away from him.

Emily got up to make way for Sue, who was muttering words to Embry. She ran his hand over his legs, pressing on them lightly occasionally, earning hisses from Embry.  
She looked at Harry. "Some of these are going to need to be re-broken."

He nodded, as if he expected nothing else.

She looked at me and Emily. "You don't need to be here to see this."

Emily nodded and taking my arm, led me from the room. We made it so far as the stairs when we heard the first crack followed by a scream.

We didn't say anything to each other as we settled down in the kitchen. Emily got to work cooking something. I wish I had something to do with my hands.

It was an hour later when Sue and Harry came back downstairs.

"It's done. He should be able to heal properly now. Have you phoned his mother? He'll need to stay the night."

"I'll get Sam on it when he comes back."

"He should be as good as new by tomorrow evening," Sue said.

I stared at her incredulously. Was she being serious? His bones were broken; he shouldn't be healed for at least six weeks if not longer!

Harry noticing my face smiled, "They're different to other boys, Isabella. Surely you've noticed that?"

Sue hushed him by sending him a look.

"We should be off Emily. Give Sam our regards."

Emily nodded, continuing to stir the mixture that was bubbling in a pot.

I listened as the sound of their car faded. I stood up.

"I should be going to. Charlie will worry," I said, glancing outside. It was beginning to darken outside.

"Are you sure? You can phone Charlie and tell him you're here?" Emily frowned and I got the distinct impression that she wanted to stop me from leaving.

I shook my head. "I really should be going."

"Ok, come back soon." I nodded once waving at her before rushing out the house.

I quickly started my truck engine, willing it to go to its limit, which wasn't very fast. I just needed to be out of there. _Now. _

I kept my eyes ahead, ignoring the huge figures of Sam, Jared and Paul, who were leaving the forest, nearby where I was driving past. I felt Paul's eyes on me and met his eyes in the mirror. I broke it a second later, feeling deeply unsettled. What_ were they?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_The sky was as black as coal, and void of stars. A slither of light produced by the moon acted as a poor light for me to take in my surroundings. I could hear growls in the distant, and they were growing closer by the second. _

"_Love, come here. It's not safe." _

_I spun around. "Edward," I breathed. He smiled, but it didn't take away the anxiety in his eyes. He focused on the near distance behind me. _

"_You need to come here, Bella. It's not safe."_

_I followed him without hesitation. He _would _keep me safe. His cold hand encased my own and I felt an intense pang of longing. "Why did you leave me?" I whispered. The growls were getting too close now. _

_He looked down at me in concern. "I never left you Bella."_

"_Don't lie," I said, feeling a twinge of annoyance. _

_Suddenly I was twisted round. His arms were holding me with my back against my chest. I struggled trying to break free. I felt cold lips at my ears. "Don't struggle."_

_I shuddered. It wasn't Edward. _

_ "James," I whispered. _

_ "That's right." He chuckled, a quick low sound. I struggled more but he just tightened his hold. _

_ "I don't think so," he whispered, his voice was like silk._

_My body went slack against his. _

"_Ah, I see he's finally arrived."_

_I focused ahead, like James. My heart stopping when I saw Paul, bare-chested, wearing nothing but his usual cut-offs, walking forward. He seemed to be frowning at me._

"_Paul! Run!" I screamed._

_James hissed. "Don't do that," he snarled._

_I struggled against his iron clad grip._

"_Run, Paul, RUN!"_

_James hold tightened so much I couldn't breathe. I choked. _

_I blinked. I could feel that comforting warmth spread through me._

"_Open your eyes Bella." The voice was soft... and achingly familiar. _

"_Paul," I whispered._

"_Yes, I need you to open your eyes, Bella," he said quietly. _

_I did. My eyes landed on Embry's still form. James was kneeling next to it, blood dripping down his chin. His blood-red eyes focused on mine, unblinking as he slowly broke out into a smile._

_I screamed._

"Bella! Bella!"

I jerked awake and Charlie took several steps backwards.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I pressed the heels of my hand into my eyes, trying to get rid of the image of Embry's lifeless body, of James kneeling beside him...

"A boy's here for you," he said, obviously not happy with that fact.

"A boy?"

He frowned at my lack of knowledge about who would be calling here for me. "Paul," he said.

My heart thumped for a second.

I pushed my covers off me, heading for my drawers. I pulled out a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I guess I'll head out now. You'll be... ok?"

I forced a smile onto my face, suddenly impatient. I wanted answers. Paul was going to give those answers to me even if I had to force it out of him.

"Well ok," Charlie said standing up. "Oh, I'm going to be a bit late home from work tonight, Bells."

I nodded once waving goodbye before he left the room.

I quickly changed into my t-shirt and jeans, and ran a brush through my hair. It was a tangled mess but it would have to do.

I brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs half expecting Paul to be gone. But he wasn't. He was sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV. Judging by the far-away look in his eye he wasn't watching whatever was on.

I cleared my throat as I entered the room and he looked up at me. His eyes scrutinized my body before coming to rest back on my eyes. I blushed.

"Did you want to stay in or go out?" He asked.

I didn't even hesitate. "Out."

He nodded and stood up. I shut off the TV and followed him out the house, locking it behind me.

He stood by the passenger side of my truck, waiting for me to unlock it. I got in the driver's side and reached across to unlock it. He got in. It was then that I noticed he was actually wearing a T-shirt. It looked odd on him.

He met my gaze, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Are we going to sit here all day?"

I blushed and started the truck.

"Where did you want to go?" I asked. He shrugged.

I drove towards La Push. We just hit the border line when he spoke suddenly.

"Turn right."

I did. We were on a more secluded road that I had never notice before. Trees lined the left side of the road as we drove.

"Park the truck here," he instructed. I tucked it in as much as possible so that if any cars drove down here it wouldn't get hit, not that my truck would be damaged. It would take a tank to take it out, as Jacob liked to remind me.

He got out and I followed him. He walked through grass that was a tall as his butt. It reached my waist when I walked through it. On the other side of the long grass was a really small clearing. The grass was cut shorter, like someone took the time to tend to it. Wild flowers grew amongst the grass. Mixtures of pink, purple, blue, white and yellow. A small tree sat to the left centre of the clearing. Paul made his way towards it, sitting in the shade it provided.

I set myself down near him, cursing myself when I shivered against our closeness.

"Cold?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "I was just thinking about insects. Hate them." I flicked a small fly off my arm.

He shot me a weird look.

He sighed and ran his hand through the back of his hair.  
"I suppose you want answers."

"That would be nice," I answered curtly.

His lips curled up into a smile.

He tilted his head back, so it rested against the bark of the tree.

"What has Jacob told you about the Quileute legends?"

I started. Somehow I didn't see it going in that direction.

I choose my words carefully. "The Quileutes made a treaty with," I sucked in a breath, "... vampires. They agreed not to attack as long as the vampires didn't drink human blood."

Paul watched me. I shifted uncomfortable. He gaze told me that he knew. He knew I was hiding the Cullens.

"Our ancestors made the treaty with the Cullens. They agreed not to destroy the _leeches_ as long as they stayed off the land and didn't attack any humans."

"I wish they hadn't," he muttered bitterly, tearing up some grass.

"The Cullens don't hurt people," I said weakly.

Paul snorted.

"They're _leeches _of course they hurt people!"

His hands started to tremble.

I clenched my jaw and looked away.

I heard him sigh heavily.

"My ancestors phased into wolves to protect their land."

I choked. "They what?"

He eyed me. "They phased into wolves," he repeated slowly. "They were made to destroy the leeches that came across the land."

"You can't destroy vampires," I said, remembering Edward's cold marble skin, and how much it took to destroy James.

Paul snorted again. "Yes we can."

"We?"

He nodded. "Me, Jacob, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, we've all got the gene to phase. And unfortunately for us it got activated by the Cullen's presence."

He eyed me thoughtfully. "Though I suppose it _does _have its perks."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Like what?"

He smiled wickedly. "Well the speed for one, the fast healing powers. I'll never be cold again." He reached out his hand and held it millimetres from my hand. "Feel that heat? Benefit of being a wolf."

I smiled; finally pleased at knowing why he and Jacob were always so hot.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Is healing. He'll be able to start walking by tonight."

"That's-"

He arched an eyebrow. "Impressive right?"

"Yeah," I murmured. "Something like that."

He smirked. I found myself smiling at him.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Why was Embry hurt?"

He frowned. "There have been two leeches hanging around Port Angeles. They keep coming here. Sam thought it was because they could smell the Cullen's scent and was intrigued by it, but it's faded now. They should have realised that the Cullens had left town. Me and Jacob think that they're after something, but we're not sure what. We've been tracking them for a few weeks now. We're thinking that soon they'll just leave when they don't get what they're here for. We were tracking them yesterday- me, Jared, Embry and Quil, Sam had to stay behind because you were there- Embry almost got one, but then at the last minute the leech turned and swiped, cutting a line in Embry's side and slamming him into a tree. He landed on his legs. It was a hefty fall."

I sat in silence trying to swallow the information. _Paul _could transform into a _wolf _it didn't seem real.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked. "Jacob thought that it would be too much, what with the Cullens leaving and stuff, but Sam thought you could deal. They're betting against each other."

I nodded, feeling dizzy.

He moved so one of his legs was against one of mine, the other was against my back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist loosely. I settled back into his chest. Thankful for the warmth, for the support. His solid chest against my back was the only thing that seemed to be holding me in reality. He was real. All of this was real.

We sat like that into the afternoon.

"We should get going," he said quietly, when the sun was starting to go down. I nodded. He got up first and helped me up.

Paul was the only thing that was on my mind that night as I made and ate dinner and got ready for bed. He had hated me, I was sure of it. His eyes used to burn with anger whenever he looked at me, yet today we sat together, wrapped up together. I tried to banish it from my mind. I shouldn't have been thinking about him. One mythical monster was enough for me. I loved _Edward. _ So why couldn't I stop thinking about Paul?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was two days later that I pulled up in front of Jacob's small house almost giddy at his promise to hang out with me today. I needed to see Jake, it was like seeing him would confirm what Paul had told me. I smiled slightly when I realised that he was waiting for me outside. It gave me a warm feeling inside.

He started to walk towards me as I got out the truck.

"Hey," I greeted him.

He smiled at me but it didn't last long. "We can't hang out today."

I felt my face drop. "Oh."

His front door opened with a massive bang.

Jacob let out a harsh breath.

"How many times do I have to ask you to open it carefully Quil?" He hissed.

Quil rolled his eyes.

"Hey Bella, so Jake's told you?"

I nodded, wondering what I was going to do instead.

Something caught his eye.

"Hey why don't you and Paul hang out? Hey Paul!" He shouted.

I felt my stomach drop as I looked round. Paul had stopped in his tracks. He seemed hesitant but when his eyes met mine he seemed much more reserved. He started walking towards us.

Jacob's face wasn't happy and Paul's wasn't particularly happy either by the time he had got to us.

"You'll hang out with Bella today won't you? Me and Jake have to patrol..." He pulled a face.

I glanced at Paul and found myself blushing when I saw that he was already looking at me. He nodded.

"Great! See you later Bella!" Quil said before running of towards the forest.

Jake hesitated.

"Call me later?" He asked. I nodded, wishing that he wouldn't leave me alone with Paul.

He gave me a brief smile before following Quil.

Me and Paul stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Look you don't-" I began.

"So what do you want to do?" Paul said, eyeing me apprehensively, like I was going to drag him to do something against his will. Like that was even possible.

I shrugged, twisting the keys to my truck in my hand.

"We could go to first beach?" Paul asked, glancing at me to see if I agreed. I nodded and got back in my truck. He got into the passenger's side.

The drive was short and quiet. I could feel Paul's eyes on me the entire time and bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping at him. He was so... different from Jacob. More annoying, less... comfortable. He made me feel aware of me, of the way I stood, of the expressions that I wore on my face, of just how I looked.

We got out the truck and he waited at the front of the truck as I locked it. He waited until I had joined him before he started walking.

"How's Charlie?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Fine," I responded, then out of courtesy, "How's your parents?"

"It's just my Mom," he said. "My dad left when I was one."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't need him."

I looked out to the sea, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

I jumped when I felt his warm hand on mine. I turned to him, blushing.

"We could sit over there," he said pointing to a sandy space close to the sea. I nodded, and we walked down there together.

He sat down on the sand and I sat next to him, facing the ocean.

The sun shone on us both, but there was a pleasant cool breeze. It wasn't long before Paul was lying down beside me. His eyes were closed and the reflection of his eyelashes played across the edges of his cheekbones. I noted how tired he looked and felt a stab of guilt on behalf of the Cullens. Was it really their fault that Paul had the rest of the pack had phased?

A small smile played at the edge of his lips. I blushed furiously at the prospect of getting caught staring at him. I quickly laid beside him and closed my eyes.

I woke up with the feeling that someone was watching me.

I jerked up and looked around. There was a man watching me and Paul. I slapped his arm, narrowing my eyes to try and make out the man.

"Paul!"

He jerked up and looked around wildly. "What?" He demanded.

I pointed to the man who, upon seeing Paul looking at him, started to shake his head. I glanced at Paul, who seemed to sag slightly. He sighed. The man disappeared.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Harry Clearwater. He was just letting me know something. It isn't important. Shall we get back?"

I stood up and brushed the sand of my bum. We walked back slowly, a questioning bubbling to my lips.

"Why did you hate me so much?" I blurted.

He let out a empty laugh.

"I didn't hate you." He glanced sideways at me. "How could I?" He murmured.

He sighed heavily.

"I was so... angry at you." He started to talk faster as though he wanted to get it off his chest as quickly as possible, like ripping of a band aid I thought.

"I saw you in the hospital bed, with a broken leg, with wired sticking out of you all because you chose to befriend vampires. _Vampires. _Their unnatural existence didn't seem to be enough of a warning to you. Didn't you stop to think about how _wrong _it was for them to even exist? Everything dies Bella, it's part of nature. Anything that unnatural isn't healthy.

I was relieved when the Cullens left town; they were leaving you to live your life. I was scared that they were gonna turn-"

He stopped suddenly, pulling in a deep shuddering breath.

"Then I saw your eyes. I don't know whether you knew it was me that found you curled up on the forest floor." He didn't wait for me to confirm or deny it.

"You were so cold- for one wild moment I thought you were just like him. You clung to me, your eyes were lifeless. It was like the light was on but there was nobody home."

He looked at me now. "That scared me the most. I just couldn't believe that you let that leech just walk all over you like that! How could you just let him rule your life? I was so angry with you for so long."

He stopped speaking. I swallowed trying to decide if I was glad he had told me, of if it would have been better to never know.

"Are you still angry?" I asked carefully, eyeing his arms which were shaking the tiniest amount.

He shook his head. "No- not anymore."

I couldn't help but ask, "Why not?"

"Because you smiled."

I frowned at him, confused.

He smiled at me. "That day I took you to the pub and made you play pool, you beat me, and you smiled. And it was just like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I just knew that you would be ok. My anger seemed to evaporate in that moment, the anger I felt to you and that leech just disappeared." He caught my disbelieving look.

"I still hate his unnatural ass, and I wouldn't hesitate to tear him apart and burn the pieces," he assured me. "But I can't hate him for something that doesn't really exist anymore."

The sun was setting when I pulled my truck up by Charlie's Police Cruiser. I shuddered against the cold air as I got out the truck, locking it behind me. I opened the front door, smelling the familiar aroma of a takeaway.

"Food is in the kitchen Bells," he called from the living room. I dropped my bag on the floor by the door and slipped off my shoes as I padded into the kitchen. Sure enough half a pizza was sitting in a box. I put a few slices on a plate and went into the living room.

Charlie glanced at me then turned back to the game. I sat down on the sofa, taking a bite of pizza.

He muted the TV and cleared his throat.

"I thought Jake might be round this evening."

I bit back a smile at his attempt of subtly finding out what I've been doing.

"I didn't see Jacob today."

"Oh?" He said, but judging by his lack of surprise he had already known, he had probably heard it from Billy.

"I hung out with a different friend."

"Who?"

"Paul, he's one of Jacob's friends."

"I've never heard you talk of him," Charlie said, feigning interest in the TV.

"We didn't really... see eye to eye. But we sorted out our differences today."

"That's good Bells," Charlie said genuinely.

"So are we going to be seeing a lot more of Paul around...?"

I smiled at him, taking another bite of pizza. "Feel free to get back watching the game."

A slither of relief appeared on his face as he coughed and took the TV off mute.

I finished my pizza in silence. I wanted to get upstairs away from everything. My head felt like it wanted to start spinning from the reel of information that Paul gave me earlier.

"I'm going to bed," I announced as I stood up. Charlie managed to tear his eyes away from the screen for a second to say goodnight. I put my plate in the kitchen sink, thinking that it could wait 'til tomorrow. It wasn't until I was walking up the stairs that I realised a slight change. My heart felt a bit lighter than before, as if something had been lifted off my chest.

I wondered if it had anything to do with Paul. I had thought he hated me, but he was just angry at me. He was right about how their existence was unnatural, people weren't supposed to be immortal, it changed them- you only had to look at James for example who thought that they had a right to prey on humans, to _kill_ them. But the no matter what Paul thought I was certain that the Cullens, at least, had made the best of a bad situation. They fed off animal blood, and left humans alone. They were desperate to integrate themselves into human society, to reclaim what they had lost. And I thought to myself, as I slipped into bed, was that really such a bad thing?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It felt surreal as I got ready for school on Monday morning, but it felt good to be back into a familiar routine. Paul's explanation had run through my head all night. It didn't seem possible for one type of monster to leave my life and another type to float into it.

I was putting my hair up into a braid when I smelt the smoke. I ran downstairs, hearing Charlie curse.

"What's going on?" I demanded. He looked at me sheepishly, stepping aside so I could see the scrambled eggs burnt to the bottom of the frying pan.

I grimaced. "You should stick to cereal. You're good at pouring it into the bowl."

I quickly scraped as much of it as I could into the bin, leaving the pan in the sink to soak. I quickly put some bread in the toaster, and rushed back upstairs to get my shoes.

I ran back downstairs, buttering the toast that popped up as I came into the kitchen.

"You'll be ok to butter your own toast?" I asked Charlie, cheekily. He scowled at me.

I sat down, biting into it, glancing at the clock.

"Are you in a rush or something?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

I shook my head. I was just eager to get back to the normal.

"I'm going to be late tonight Bells. A couple has disappeared from nearby."

I frowned, slowing down on my chewing. I swallowed. "Are you closer to finding them?" I asked, remembering him mentioning a young girl and her parents going missing not long ago.

He shook his head. "We've received a few leads that need following up today."

I bit my lip. I knew what horrors were out there, waiting and preying on humans. I felt like I should protect Charlie from it or at least warn him that there are dangerous beyond his comprehension out there. "Be careful," I said.

He nodded.

It was half an hour later that I pulled up into Forks high school. I found a space close to the school, something unusual. Smiling, I grabbed my bag and entered the building. I walked Calculus, sitting down next to Jessica.

"Hey, Jess," I greeted. She turned to me, her eyes narrowed, as though she couldn't quite believe I was talking to her.  
"Hey Bella," she said carefully.

"Good weekend?"

She nodded slowly. "You?"

I hesitated. "It was different."

She shot me a weird look, looking immensely relieved when the teacher came in.

Jessica avoided me for the rest of the day. At lunch I saw her huddled at her usual table with Lauren. They both kept giving me dark looks.

"Back to their usual routine then." I heard Angela's soft voice behind me.

I turned, surprised. She smiled as she sat down opposite me.

"It didn't take them very long, which isn't surprising really."

She picked up half of her sandwich on her tray. "How are you anyway?"

"Better," I said quietly. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," she said smiling. It didn't quite reach her eyes. I glanced over to Lauren and Jessica's table. Mike was looking at me and catching my eye he gave me a wave. I smiled and nodded back. And then next to him was Ben, who was firmly looking away from me and Angela.

"Everything alright with you and Ben?" I asked nonchalantly.

She looked down at her sandwich.

"We just had a small disagreement. We've been getting ready to apply for colleges, and well one of the ones I want to apply to is very far away. We said that we would apply to ones that were fairly close together so we could see each other often... but I really want to do the course there, you know?"

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's got to be tough."

She nodded in agreement. I was surprised. It was time to start thinking about applying for colleges, but I had been putting it off. I didn't have a future without Edward. But now...

"Have you chosen where you want to apply?" Angela asked.

I shook my head. But I briefly entertained the idea of applying for places that were freezing cold and never sunny. Maybe if I was lucky... I shook my head. I didn't have a lot of luck. Even if I managed to get to the same place as the Cullens, Alice would probably see me coming. Still the insane urge was there...

"I suppose we don't have to send in our choices for another month."

My eyes popped. "That long?" I almost squeaked.

She glanced at me. It was the first time I saw something like concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked lowly. "I mean after the Cullens left..."

I nodded. "It... it was hard but it's not as bad anymore."

"If you ever need to talk..."

I smiled at her gratefully, but there was no way I could ever tell her anything. She would think I was crazy or something if I had to explain that the Cullens were actually vampires that didn't actual drink human blood.

We sat in a comfortable silence, broken only occasionally by Angela making a comment or asking a question. It felt nice to talk about something as normal as her relationship with Ben, and to just sit in non-supernatural company.

She grimaced when the bell rung. "Biology next."

I nodded, walking with her to the lesson. I mostly doodled while the teacher spoke to the class, scribbling stuff on the board for us to copy down. My mind wondered to yesterday. Sitting here, it seemed unreal. Paul, Jake, Sam and the others couldn't really be wolves. It just wasn't possible.

I stayed behind after lesson to say goodbye to Angela. I walked to my truck, escaping the car park. I drove quickly, wanting to get home, almost pushing my foot straight down on my brakes. Paul had run out of the few trees that lined the area. He gestured to me; his eyes panicked which made me anxious. I quickly pulled over, onto the grass as far as I could go so other vehicles could get past. Several vehicles beeped.

He wrenched the passenger door open and swung himself inside.

"Drive," he ordered.

I did as he said, pulling back out, driving quicker than before.

"What's going on?" I asked. I looked at him.

"Eyes on the road," he snapped. I looked away out at the road feeling wrong footed.

"Sam and Jared are chasing a leech."

"_Here?_"

I could feel his eyes on me and fought to keep mine on the road. I squirmed underneath his gaze.

"In Forks, yes."

I shuddered.

"Cold?" He asked, though we both knew it wasn't from the cold.

"Charlie," I whispered.

"Don't worry. Sam and Jared wouldn't let it get anywhere near Charlie."

His voice was softer now.

"Drive to La Push."

We drove in silence. Paul was making me nervous; I could practically see him looking through the trees watching what was happening. His frown lines were deep on his forehead. He had told me that wolves had better hearing then humans. I wondered what he could hear, if he could hear anything at all.

I passed the sign welcoming us to La Push.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"Jacob's," he said quietly. We lapsed back into silence.

It was another ten minutes before I stopped in front of Jacob's house.

I got out, going to the door, surprised when Paul joined me.

He got to the door first and paused before knocking.

Billy answered the door. He didn't look in the least bit surprised to see us standing there.

He let us in.

Paul went directly down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"You thirsty?" He shouted.

I glanced at Billy, wondering who he was talking to, but Billy had no move to reply.

"Sure," I called out.

Billy wheeled himself into the living room. I followed him, sitting down on the lumpy couch. Seconds later Paul walked in, holding two glasses of water.

He handed one to me.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking it in my hands.

Billy cleared his throat. "What's happening?"

"Sam and Jared found the trail of one of the leeches leading into Forks. I lost them about fifteen minutes ago."

Billy nodded, looking a bit disappointed.

"I wonder why they were in Forks," I mused.

Paul shrugged. I suppose it didn't matter to him why they were anywhere. All that mattered was that they were destroyed.

"Sam traced it all the way back to the Cullen house. It seemed to have gone there first."

Billy frowned.

I could hear the ticking of a clock, and took a sip of the water to give me something to do. I swallowed. It sounded loud in the silence.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked quietly.

Paul looked at me. Was that disappointment I saw in his eyes?

"I should be home for when Charlie get's back," I said feeling the need to explain myself.

"I can call Charlie and tell him you're here with Jake. He won't begrudge you for taking one evening off Bella. He'll survive without you for one evening," Billy said.

I looked down feeling as if I had been ungrateful.

I wasn't. I was just tired of vampires influencing what I did in my life.

It was then that Jared stormed into the house.

"Missed," was all he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was a week later after their failed time to catch the vampires that Sam requested for me to go to his and Emily's. I was surprised by it, and anxiously chewed over possible reasons as to why he would want me to go to. Jacob reassured me on the way down to Sam's that Sam just wanted to speak to me. Apparently the rest of the pack would be there as well and I was thankful that I would have Jacob. My stomach twisted at the thought of seeing Paul though, for reasons I couldn't think fathom.

Jacob entered Sam and Emily's and I followed behind him, sitting in the only empty seat left between him and Paul. I avoided looking at Paul as I took my place.

"We know why we're here," Sam started, standing at the front of the table. A couple of the boys exchanged glances. "The leeches are still on the loose. We have no choice but to force them to confront us. There's only one way I can think of to do it..."

Paul and Jacob both let out growls. "No, no way!" Paul hissed.

Sam sighed. "Do you think if there was any other way we would take it? It needs to end Paul! Innocent people are being killed, it's our job and by extension hers to protect it!"

I grew uncomfortable as a Quil and Jared glanced at me. It suddenly hit me that they were talking about me. Paul was still glowering at Sam.

"It's ok Paul," I said softly. "I want to help."

He rounded on me, his eyes blazing. "Do you have a death wish?!"

I ignored him and turned to Sam. "What do you need me to do?" I tried to ignore the tremors that were rolling up Paul's arms. His fists were clenched. I chanced a glance at his face. It was screwed up in concentration.

"Go outside Paul," Sam said softly. It was almost as though Paul was waiting for the order. He pushed his chair back and stormed out the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam sighed, and ran a hand over his face.

"He was always going to react like that." Emily stepped up behind Sam rubbing his arm soothingly.

Sam looked down at her, looking pained before glancing at me.

"I need you to understand the risk that you're taking here."

I nodded at him. "I _want _to help."

Sam nodded once, drawing himself up. "We've noticed that the leeches have been hanging out near your house. They seem interested in the company you used to keep." His lips twisted. I blushed, almost feeling ashamed. "We want you to try and draw them somewhere where we can corner them and destroy them."

I nodded.

"We'll need to come up with a more detailed plan, you will need to be protected but we have to keep them from realising that it's a trap. We'll consult you as soon as we figure something out. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

I nodded again.

It was silent for a second before Jared spoke. "Is that it? I promised Kim I would stop by before patrol..."

Sam nodded. "You can all go."

Quil, Embry and Jared automatically stood up, pushing each other as they went through the door.

Jacob stayed by my side. He patted my arm. "He'll come around Bells. He knows it's the best chance we have to save people- to save _you._"

He stood up and left. I followed him a few seconds later, walking idly out into Sam and Emily's garden. I watched as he ran towards the woods. He disappeared, quickly becoming one with the woods.

I sat on the damp bottom step at the bottom of the steps that lead up to Sam and Emily's. I stared at the tree line, and wondered why. It wasn't long before I realised that I wanted Paul to walk out.

I started when footsteps padded down, resting next to me.

Sam sat down beside me, frowning at the tree line. "He won't be coming back," Sam murmured. "He's too upset to be around you right now, not that I blame him."

He sighed and looked at me. "I don't think you understand the risks you are taking, fully. It _will_ be dangerous. Paul's right to be upset. I would be too in his place. To put a human at risk-" He shook his head. He turned to me, his eyes shining with earnest. "If there was any other way Bella, we wouldn't be risking you. But the death toll is rising-"

"It's ok, Sam. I understand," I said softly. He sagged a little.

"I'm going to have to give you strict rules to stick to, during this. It'll be for your own safety- and Pauls."

I nodded, wondering how hard it must be to be the alpha of the pack. To have to make difficult decisions that a pack mate doesn't agree with.

He stood up, glancing once more at the tree line before heading back inside.

I sat there until the cold air seeped under my skin. I drove home, pulling up behind Charlie's cruiser.

"Hey Dad," I called as I walked into the house. He grunted something back. I frowned until I heard cheering. He was watching another game. I rolled my eyes as I went upstairs.

I pulled my jacket off, dropping it on the floor. I quickly selected a clean t-shirt and a pair of sweats. I started to pull my t-shirt hemline up.

There was a cough. I jumped, eyes wide, and focused on the figure I hadn't noticed on the bed. Blushing, I let my t-shirt drop into place. Paul glanced away uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

He played with the patchwork quilt I had left on my bed. "I just... wanted to make sure you were alright."

I snorted. He looked at me surprised.

"You knew I was alright."

He just looked at me. I fidgeted suddenly nervous.

"But thanks all the same," I said quietly, not knowing what to make of him.

He continued to look at me.

I played with the hem on my shirt. With a jolt I suddenly realised why I was so uncomfortable. This was different from when Edward was in my room. Edward was _safe, _he was always in control, whereas Paul was... dangerous. I could feel it with the way he was looking at me. His unpredictability. Edward wouldn't have just shown up. We had a routine that he stuck to.

I bit my lip against the sudden torrents of emotions I was feeling.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked softly, shifting closer to me on the bed.

Heat rose to my cheeks and I drew in a breath.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Nothing?"

I looked up at him, flushing when I saw the amusement dancing in his eyes.

I nodded. He bent his head down towards mine. My heart was beating a mile a minute in my chest.

"Doesn't look like nothing," he whispered. His breath hit my cheek. I shivered.

My eyes landed on his lips that were slowly moving towards mine. _No, _I thought. I didn't want this. I wanted Edward. But my body betrayed me. I leaned in closer. Our lips were centimetres apart...

A howl tore through the air.

Paul cursed and stood up. I sat on the bed watching him with confusion. I felt a sense of relief and disappointment. It made me dizzy.

He apologised before going to the window and jumping out. I stood up and walked to the window, watching his body melt into the darkness.

I stared at the spot long after he had gone. I was relieved he hadn't kissed me. I still loved Edward; I would only ever love Edward. So why was I so disappointed?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The sun was beaming when I woke up that Saturday.

I stretched, smiling when my bones cracked. I was looking forward to going to the cinema with Angela and Ben. It was normal. And I needed normal right now. I was starting to feel like just as I had gotten a grasp of the world around me; it had suddenly slipped from my fingertips again.

I felt happy as I dressed in jeans and a purple blouse forgoing the jacket as it seemed too sunny for it.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at me but didn't comment as I bounced into the kitchen. I popped a piece of bread in the toaster.

"I'm going fishing with Billy and Harry," Charlie said, eyeing me. "You'll be ok without me?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm going to the cinema with Angela and Ben just before noon."

He looked pleased. I guess it wasn't easy for him to have me around.

"Have fun," he said, before leaving.

~#~

It was eleven when I heard a knock on the door. I frowned, pausing in my movements of pulling the washing out of the machine.

I answered the door, shocked to see Paul.

We stood there staring at each other. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I remembered the last time I had seen him I was about to kiss him...

"Can I come in?"

"Erm, sure," I said uncertainly, opening the door wider for him to come in. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through me when he passed me, or the way I inhaled his scent as he passed me.

"What did you want?"

"I'm here to hang out," he shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. "You're here to babysit me?"

He shrugged again, not answering, though he didn't need to.

"Well I'm going out soon."

"Not without me, you're not."

I bit my tongue. "I'm going to the cinema with Angela and Ben."

He shrugged. "Guess I'm coming too."

I breathed out through my nose, wondering why he was so infuriating. As if he could read my thoughts he smiled.

It wasn't long before Angela knocked on the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Paul behind me.

"Is it alright if Paul comes too?" I ask her, biting my lip, wondering how Paul would take it if she said no. He would probably ignore her and come anyway. I scowled.

"Sure," she said, smiling politely at Paul. I only hoped he was smiling back.

I locked the door behind us, getting into the backseat of Angela's car with Paul. I didn't miss the way Ben's eyes popped when he saw Paul. I was only glad he decided to wear a t-shirt today.

Angela started up a casual conversation about school, asking Paul if like us, he was about to graduate.

He shook his head in response. "I got another year to go."

I studied him, noticing how uncomfortable he looked.

"What?" He mouthed, noticing how I was staring. I shrugged.

I bought Paul's ticket for him, since he hadn't bought any money. I didn't mind, I owed him and the pack so much more than eight dollars.

I sat in between Angela and Paul. I could feel the heat coming off through his clothes. Unconsciously I found myself shifting towards him, gravitating towards the heat he was emitting. My head felt heavy as the film started, full of Paul's heat and his scent.

I saw Ben wrap his arm around Angela, and her lean into his side. I felt a pang of longing for Paul to do the same.

So I almost gasped when he shifted, making his shoulder press against my shoulder.

He shot me a look and I found myself blushing, glad that it was too dark for him to see. I focused my eyes on the screen, but not taking anything of it in. I could feel a charge between us, a weak imitation of the electric current that seemed to run between me and Edward, but it was there none the less. I found myself wondering if his hands were as hard and strong as Edwards. I bit my lip, which made me wonder if his lips were as smooth as Edwards, if my lips would be able to hold their shape against his. I shifted in my seat, knowing I should move away from him, but not being able to force myself to. I clenched my hand into a fist, trying to resist touching him.

I tried to focus on the screen. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped me when I felt Paul's warm skin on mine. He loosened my fist, stopping my nails from embedding in my skin. He held my hand loosely in his own, as though to stop me from clenching my fist again. Warmth tingled up from my hand through my arm, settling in my chest.

I took a deep breath when we exited the cinema, needing to clear my head. It didn't mean _anything. _I told myself. _You love Edward; you hold hands with Jacob all the time_. But Paul was different. He wasn't like Edward and he wasn't like Jacob.

"Did you want to go get something to eat?" Angela asked. Ben nodded as did Paul.

We drove to a pizza place, ordering two pizzas to share in couples. I could tell that Paul would have quite happily eaten a whole pizza to himself, and was glad that he was putting up a human appearance. I realised that Paul could fit in with humans much more easily then Edward. I remembered how uneasy Ben and Angela seemed around Edward when he started to sit with us during lunch. They could tell something was... unnatural with Edward. But they looked completely relaxed with Paul. Ben was even talking to him about comic book passion, something that Paul tried to reciprocate but I noticed the slight glazed look in his eyes when Ben started to compare the superpowers between two of his favourite superheroes. Angela rolled her eyes when I looked at her. I bit back a laugh.

My stomach was grumbling by the time the pizza's arrived. I could see the restraint it took Paul to eat like a human guy. I ate two slices to myself, only eating a third when Paul nudged me, probably to cover up the fact that he ate more than the usual human. He polished off the rest.

It was late afternoon by the time Angela dropped me and Paul off at my house.

"They seem nice," he said as we walked to the front door. I unlocked it.

"They are."

"It'sweird to see that you actually have human friends," he muttered.

I shot him a glare. He smirked as he sat down on the sofa.

"How long are you going to stick around for?" I asked him, slipping off my shoes.

"Until I get the signal," he called back.

I sighed as I made my way to the kitchen. I needed to make dinner for Charlie. I pulled out a couple of pieces of frozen fish along with Harry Clearwater's fish fry.

"Which reminds me." I jumped at the sound of his voice I hadn't heard him come in.

"One of us has been near your house. Sam thinks that it could smell that leeches scent near your house and wanted to check it out."

I froze. "You don't need to worry. Sam's stepped up patrol. One wolf at all times is in the forest near you house. Just in case. You and Charlie are safe Bella."

There was a bang at the door and I jumped, letting out a small scream. He looked at me, amused. "It's just Charlie."

~#~

Jacob came round mine the next day. We spent the day watching stupid movies. I had promised him dinner and was making him some lasgne when I heard a knock at the door. Frowning, I went to the door and opened it.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I nodded, opening the door further so he could pass.

I was about to close the door when a tanned hand stopped me. I opened it again, almost gaping when I saw Paul standing there. He gave me a small smile as he slipped into the house. I walked behind him into the kitchen.

I didn't miss Sam's eye roll when he saw Paul, who took the seat next to Sam leaving me in between him and Jacob.

"Decided my instructions were insignificant to you?" Sam murmured to Paul. Paul glared back and Sam bit back a smile.

He turned to me. "We've all agreed on a plan," he glanced at Paul when he said that. "You'll go with Paul into a clearing in the woods. We'll all be fairly close, close enough that you won't be in danger," he said. "Paul's going to leave you just before the clearing and you'll continue on there without him. He'll be running back towards us, after we've howled to signal it. We're hoping that the leeches will take advantage of the opportunity and will approach you."

He paused while I digested all the information. "We won't let anything happen to you Bella," he said seriously, glancing at Paul as well, whose fists were clenched. I eyed Paul warily, wondering if he was going to make another sudden dramatic exit. What was with him anyway?

Jacob squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"What if they don't?" I asked, doubting his plan. "And wouldn't they hear you approaching anyway?"

Sam smiled slightly. "They will," he said with an air of certainty. "You've certainly caught their interest. They seem almost desperate to get to you." He frowned suddenly. "We're hoping that they'll be arrogant with their escape attempts that they'll risk staying to approach you."

I nodded. The plan didn't seem very solid but I didn't want to undermine Sam. I was pretty sure that the whole pack had probably thought this through.

Jacob chuckled suddenly. "How good are you acting skills?"

I blanched. Seriously?

He smiled. "You're going to need to act like you and Paul are going on a hiking trip or the plan won't be plausible."

"You might need to come up with an excuse to Charlie. We haven't set a date yet but we want to put this into motion soon, and it'll be on a school day... less chance of anyone else getting hurt," Sam mused.

"Until then, I think it would be best for you to hang out in La Push. You're safer that way. I'm sure Jacob and Paul won't mind."

He stood up. "Jacob you and Quil are on patrol later."

Jacob nodded. Sam nodded at us before leaving, Paul following behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

I had avoided going to La Push all week. Sam had told me to come down as often as possible, but I found myself making lame excuses as to why I couldn't. Well until Jacob showed up on my doorstep after school demanding that I come to La Push.

He took me to his house, with pursed lips. I waited for him to at least make a comment on my absence, but he never did. I wondered if he realised why I didn't want to. Namely because of Paul. I blushed and instantly hope that Jacob was clueless on my reluctance to be in La Push.

"Let's take a walk," Jacob said, standing up from the table. He held out his hand and I took it, to let him pull me up. I followed him outside, to my truck.

He held out his hand for my keys and I rolled my eyes shaking my head. No way was I going to let him drive my truck. He pouted good naturedly and sidled over to the passenger seat.

"I was thinking we could go to First Beach," he said, as I turned the ignition.

We drove there in silence. I glanced at Jake, who was staring out the window pondering something. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

He shook his head before looking at me, smiling. "Nothing."

"Come on! I've never seen you think about something so hard."

He mock glared at me, before hopping out. He walked around to meet me at the front. It reminded me of Paul. I shook that thought out of my head. I _shouldn't _be thinking about that.

He took my hand tightly in his and I felt a strange urge to shrug out of it, but I fought it. It was _Jacob, _we always held hands. It was what we did.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

He nodded.

We walked onto the sand.

"I was just wondering why we haven't been able to get these two leeches." He frowned. "We didn't have trouble before. But it's like these two have a... _talent _for escaping. The red head especially. We almost, well Paul almost, caught the dude with the dreadlocks. Literally had him by his jacket."

I had stopped listening, stopped walking. A chill went through me. Of course why hadn't I seen it before? Two vampires were interesting in me. Victoria and Laurent seemed the most likely contestants; it would have been too much of a coincidence for it to be completely two different vampires.

"Bells?" Jake asked.

I felt almost dizzy with the knowledge.

"Victoria and Laurent," I whispered.

"What?"

I looked up at Jacob. "Their names are Victoria and Laurent."

Jacob frowned. "How do you know their names?"

"They were with James; you know the one who put me in hospital."

He tensed, his hands started to shake slightly. I took a small step back. I _knew _that Jake wouldn't hurt me, but then I remembered Emily's scars, Sam's face...

"I guess they're after me now," I whispered. I felt like I had been punched in my stomach. _I wonder if _he _knows. _

"Why? Why would they be after _you?" _Jacob asked, his eyes clenched shut.

"Edward killed James," I said softly. "Maybe they're after him... only they're not here..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. A sudden thought occurred to me. I told Paul. Paul _knew _that it was Victoria and Laurent; he must have figured it out after I had told him...

"I told Paul," I said, anger beginning to bubble.

"Of course you did," he muttered bitterly.

"Take me to Paul's," I demanded.

He froze and looked at me. A flash of hurt ran through his eyes.

"You want to go?"

"I want to see him."

He stormed towards the truck; I jogged to catch up with him, feeling surprised by his reaction. He sat as still as a statue, in the passenger seat.

I started the truck, driving back towards Jacob's house.

"Turn left," he said abruptly. I quickly turned left, onto a narrower road. I drove down slowly, it was bumpy, and I flinched as it hit a pot hole.

"Right," Jacob said, as we came towards a fork. I steered to the right. The road was even bumpier here; the patches of grass were uncut, and wild. Stray branches from bushes and a few trees hit the windscreen.

"Go straight across," Jacob said as we started towards another turning.

I noticed a small sign up ahead, and squinted. _Lahote residence _it read. My heart started to beat a tiny bit harder. I felt... strange being here. I drove a bit slower. I felt Jacob's eyes on my face, but I stared straight ahead. Any second now I would see where Paul lives...

It was a small, humble house. Smaller then Jacob's but unlike Jacob's it had a feminine touch to it. It appeared well tended. Flowers sat in baskets on either side of the door.

I stopped by it, shutting off the engine.

"I'll see you later, Bella," Jacob said quietly, slipping out the truck. He ran back through the way we came.

I stayed sitting in my truck. Now that I was here... it didn't seem like a good idea. I jumped suddenly when the door opened. Paul came striding out. He stopped and watched me for a few seconds, his face confused. He came towards me. I rolled down my window.

"What are you doing here?"

Despite myself, I felt a small trickle of disappointment and wondered why. I didn't expect him to welcome me with open arms.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said, trying to get back some of my anger from before.

He ruffled his hair at the back of his head.

"Do you... want to come in?" He asked, looking a little lost.

I opened the truck door, and got out, following him into the house. I stepped inside, immediately hit with the soft scent of flowers.

"Is your mom home?" I asked. He shook his head, running a hand through the back of his hair again.

"Do you, um, wanna sit down in the living room?"

"Sure," I murmured. He directed us into the living room. It was spacious, a well-worn two seater sofa, and a three seater sofa, and a television stood in the room. There was a small brown coffee table set in the middle of the room, on a small rug. It felt homey.

"So..." He started.

"Victoria and Laurent," I murmured.

He frowned. "What?"

"The two vampires are Victoria and Laurent."

He nodded, hesitantly.

"You should have told me!"

"Why? What would it have done?"

I let out a scream of frustration.

"I could have helped, I could have-"

"Not unless you have a magic power you haven't told me about! They're _vampires _you wouldn't have stood a chance against them! It doesn't even matter anymore! Thanks to Sam you're going to be putting your life at risk anyway!"

"You still had no right to lie to me! You _knew _it was them, didn't you think I had a right to know?"

He clenched his jaw but didn't reply. He glared at the floor.

I shot him a scathing look before leaving, the door slamming behind me.

~#~

It was late that evening that I got a phone call. The phone started to ring, Charlie who was on the way to get another beer from the fridge, got to it first. "Swan residence."

He grimaced before holding the receiver out to me. "It's for you. Some boy."

I bit back a smile. If only he knew that there was only one boy for me- and that the boy didn't even want me.

"Hello?"

"It's Paul," he said, like I couldn't recognise the sound of his voice.

"Oh," I replied.

"There's been an attack. The leeches have killed another mountain hiker. Sam wants to move the plan to tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 9."

I lowered my voice. "I have school tomorrow."

He laughed. It was a low, bitter sound.

"I think you can take a day off."

He hung up.

I stared at the receiver. A tangle of nerves roamed in my stomach. Tomorrow. I would see Victoria and Laurent tomorrow.

"Hey, Bells? You know you're supposed to put the receiver down into the holder once you've finished right?" Charlie asked, leaving against the kitchen doorframe.

I blushed and put the receiver down into the holder.

"Who was it anyway?"

"Paul," I replied, not really paying much attention.

"Paul? You're new friend?"

I nodded.

"What did he want?" Charlie asked, nonchalantly, reaching a hand into the fridge.

He pulled out a can of beer, popping the can with a sharp hiss.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to hang out tomorrow. After school."

Charlie looked uncomfortable. "Like a date?"

"I'm going to bed," I said, leaving the room before either of us could go into the embarrassing conversation.

I took longer in the shower then I usually would. The warmth that I had been associating with Jacob, and if I was truthful with myself, with Paul, comforted me in the way that no words could. I was going to face Victoria and Laurent tomorrow. Fear started to bubble in my stomach. Paul and Jacob would never let anything hurt me, I tried to remind myself. Giving up on relaxing, I got out, wrapping a towel tightly around me. Wiping the steam from the mirror, I stared into my reflection. My face looked pale; my eyes looked wild**. **It was incredible to think that this girl in the reflection was going to have to face monsters that not even wolves could save her from.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I couldn't sleep that night. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Victoria's fiery red hair, matching her fierce red eyes. I could see Laurent's black eyes watching me.

I made sure to say goodbye to Charlie that morning, keeping up the facade of going to school. He looked worn down, his brow was creased with worry but he didn't make any comment as he left**. **I sagged with relief. I wasn't sure how I had managed to look put together, when I was terrified of facing Laurent and Victoria.

I couldn't bring myself to eat more than a few spoonfuls of cereal, and even that I had to choke down. I was relieved when I heard the knock at the door at ten to nine.

I opened it expecting to see Paul's usual scowling face. I felt disappointed when it was Jacob who greeted me.

"Where's Paul? He said he was going to pick me up."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "He had trouble... staying human this morning."

He looked at me intensely for a moment. I blinked and looked away uncomfortable with his attention.

He let out a small chuckle. "Clueless," he muttered.

"What?" I frowned.

He shook his head. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope," he said cheerfully. "Just yourself."

I gave him a weird look but he didn't respond.

I locked the door, shoving the keys deep in my pocket. He led me to the Rabbit, opening the passenger's side for me, and closing it when I was seated.

"You're really going to enjoy today. I thought we might try to find that meadow that you want to visit again."

"Sounds good," I said, trying to put as much cheerfulness into my voice as possible, Sam had drilled into me that our act needed to seem as realistic as possible. Only Paul was supposed to walk with me. Not Jacob.

We crossed the border into La Push. I thought I saw a flash of red from the corner of my eye, but didn't look. Jacob's hands tightened on the wheel, and I took that as a confirmation.

We shared a look. In that moment I knew that Jacob wasn't happy with Sam's decision either.

"Let's pull over nearby. It looks like a good place to start."

He drove down a small gravel road, pulling over to the grass. He stopped the car but he looked completely relaxed. I guess that meant that Victoria and Laurent weren't too close.

With fumbling fingers I opened the door, slipping out unsteadily. Jacob walked around taking my hand tightly in his, and this time I wanted it to stay wrapped around mine. It steadied me, made me feel stronger. I paused taking in a deep breath. I could do this.

We started walking on the grass going towards the trees.

My heart hammered in my chest...

Any second now...

The howl never came.

My hand tightened around Jacob's. Had something happened? It was supposed to be carefully timed. Me and Jacob weren't supposed to enter the forest together.

We walked into the trees and a shiver passed through me. It was darker in here, like the light couldn't penetrate through the shadows of the trees.

"Easy," Jacob whispered, as I almost tripped over a small lump of the forest floor. We pushed through bushes, brushing leaves aside. Never stopping.

My heart stopped when a howl ripped through the air.

On cue Jacob cursed. "Bella, I've got to go. Get back to the Rabbit. Now!"

"Jacob? What're you talking about?" My voice was unsteady, and I hoped that Victoria and Laurent just thought it was because Jacob was worrying me.

"I'll explain later, I promise. Just get back to the Rabbit!"

He ran into the trees and I heard the rip of fabric as he phased. He turned his head back to look at me. I shared one big eyed look with him before he ran off through the trees.

I took a deep breath. **"I **shouldn't have to go. Not yet," I said quietly, just in case Victoria and Laurent were nearby.

My legs felt weak as I continued to walk. I thought of all the people I would be saving by doing this. Charlie, Billy, my friends Angela and Ben would be safe. Paul, Jacob, and the rest of the pack would be safe. La Push would be safe from the monsters. Each name let me take another step forward, deeper in the dark. If only Edward could see me now, I thought. I felt a strange sense of pleasure at being able to be a help rather than a hinder. _I _could _protect _people.

Another howl tore through the air. I stopped in my tracks. They were nearby.

I forced myself forward, tripping up over tree roots as I hurried. I was panicking. Sam told me not to panic.

The next tree root was too big. I fell to the floor, twisting my ankle, and scraping my hand.

A twig snapped nearby and my breath caught in my throat.

I looked in the direction but nothing was there. I could feel eyes on me and looked in the other direction. I bit back a scream when I saw Laurent, in between two trees. His body was partially lunged towards me, but his eyes were looking straight ahead.

"Bella."

Her voice was high; it sounded surprisingly girlish compared to the dark look she was giving me.

I swallowed as she lunged towards me.

A growl followed by masses of paws pounding the forest floor sounded through the air. I could feel the vibration as Victoria's hands came within an inch of reaching me. She was pulled backwards.

"Grab her," she hissed.

Cold arms gripped my arms but I couldn't take my eyes off the fight in front of me.

A black wolf and the Russet wolf I knew to be Jacob were charging at Victoria. They slipped in between me and Victoria. I could see the determination in the hard edges of her face.

She wouldn't go. Not now I was right there in her reach. She hissed, running at them, swerving out the way of the black wolf when he lunged. She jumped over Jake, who jumped into the air, his muzzle snapping at the bottoms of her feet. I flinched when as she grew closer to me. But then a chocolate coloured wolf dove from the side, his teeth sinking into her waist as he took her down.

The black wolf and Jacob had recovered quickly, rushing to tear her apart.

Laurent tugged me backwards, brushing my hair off my neck. I shivered.

My eyes stayed locked on Victoria's dismembered form. I didn't even look away or blush as the black wolf phased into human form**.** It was Sam, he reached down to the leather strap that held his cut offs. He reached into the pocket, pulling out a lighter.

Laurent pulled me back further. I went with him, tumbling over my own feet. Luckily he was graceful enough for the both of us.

A flame flickered from the lighter and Sam lowered it to Victoria's arm which immediately went up in flame.

A lead smell hit me, and purple smoke billowed as Victoria burned.

They turned their attention to me and Laurent, who took another wide step backwards away from them.

My eyes were drawn to the small movements off the three wolves slinking towards us closely. Grey, silver, dark brown.

Then very slowly. Laurent lowered his mouth to my neck. His lips grazed the skin there.

The grey wolf let out a deep, low rumbling. A warning. I shuddered, closing my eyes.

I had always wanted to be a vampire. I had pleaded with Edward to turn me. But I didn't want it... Not like this.

My heart was pounding in my chest. His teeth grazed my neck now. I let out a small noise. Something between a whimper and a sob.

Then I was pushed forward. I landed on the ground. My arm seared with pain as I landed on it. I flexed it automatically. Other than a little pain it was fine.

The wolves launched themselves forward. The sound of their paws soon faded away.

Sam pulled me up.

"Any injuries?" He queried.

I shook my head. He let out a small smile.

"Good. Paul won't have my ass now."

I let out a snort; it didn't feel right for the situation.

"Will they get him?" I asked quietly.

Sam nodded. "It was the redhead- Victoria? - That kept getting them away. He's not as good as escaping as she was."

It felt like an age when I heard the familiar sounds of footsteps. My heart ached as I turned towards the sound looking for Paul.

He came through the trees, followed by Jared, Embry and Jacob. He came directly towards me and I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me.

My mind froze as I inhaled the smell that was pure Paul. His heat embraced me. I rested my forehead against his chest, adrenalin leaving my body, leaving shock in its place. I trembled. He held me tighter.

"It's ok, you're safe now," he whispered.

I didn't doubt it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The others had phased back, and after slipping their clothes back on, they clapped each other on the back.

Paul excused us, with the explanation of taking me home. He promised to be back for the start of the bonfire that the elders were planning.

Feeling more comfortable, and braver I sat close to Paul, inhaling his delicious scent. It seemed no time at all when Paul turned down my street.

I jumped when he suddenly tensed, letting out a low growl.

"What is it?" I asked, panicked. My mind jumped wildly to the conclusion that Victoria wasn't really dead.

"A leech," he hissed.

I paled. "Who?" I barely whispered it.

"A Cullen," he spat. "We've got to get back to La Push." He went to turn the steering wheel but I stopped him.

He stared at me, like he was seeing me in a different light.

"You can't be serious," he whispered.

"I have to see them," I said quietly.

"No, Bella. You don't. They _left _you."

Glaring at him, I reached behind me for the door handle. I pushed the door open, my eyes never leaving his face.

He reached across me, and slammed the door shut.

"You may hate me right now but you're not going in there Bella. I won't let you risk your life for them, not again!"

I stared at him for a second. "You don't get to control me."

I pushed my truck door open and launched myself towards my house. I heard Paul swear underneath his breath and felt the heat coming off him and hitting my back within seconds. His hand grabbed my arm.

"Please Bella, think about what you're doing! They _left you."_

He stiffened and pulled me back towards him a few centimetres.

"Bella?"

I froze at the musical voice and turned slowly. Paul's grip on me had slackened.

"Alice?"

Her eyebrows creased. "I don't understand, I thought you were dead." She sounded frustrated. "I _saw _Victoria-"

She took a step forward and Paul dragged us back a step.

"Back off leech," he spat.

She ignored him.

"What happened, I saw you and Victoria- your future went blank." She screwed up her nose. "What is that god awful _stench?_"

I glanced at Paul and tensed when Alice's attention went to him. For a strange moment I wanted to stand in front of Paul, to protect him from her view. I shook it off. It was _Alice_.

"It's him," she accused. She took a breath again and exhaled heavily. "You've been blocking my visions." She sounded irritated.

"They were there when Victoria attacked." It didn't sound like a question but I nodded anyway.

"He saved me," I whispered, stomach dropping when Paul squeezed my hand.

"Now you know she's alive you can leave."

"Paul!" I glared at him. "Don't leave yet Alice."

She gave me a small smile. "I need to tell Carlisle. He and Esme were worried."

My heart clenched when she mentioned their names.

She eyed Paul. "I'll be back in half an hour. I need to hunt as well. I forgot how strong your blood smells."

I felt a faint blush warming my cheeks as Paul let out a low growl.

She shot him a look before running off.

It took a few seconds for him to relax.

It was silent towards us apart from his heavy breathing. I started to walk towards the house and felt him follow closely behind me.

"Are you going to stay?" I found myself asking, not knowing if I wanted the answer to be yes or not.

He shook his head. "I have to get back to Sam and let them know that Cullen is back. Depending on how long she's staying we might have to adjust patrols."  
"She won't hurt anyone," I said.

He shot me a skeptical look. "Don't count on that but we'd have to change it regardless. We're not allowed on their land just as they're not allowed on ours."

_Oh... _

He glanced at me from underneath his lashes. "You could still come with me. We could go to the bonfire."

"I'm tired," I whispered, even though we both knew the real reason why I didn't want to go.

He nodded once.

He jumped suddenly and walked towards me as the front door banged open.

"Bella," Alice choked. I looked at her. "What? What's wrong?" I demanded looking at her devastated expression.

"Edward, he thinks you're dead."

"So?" Paul snarled. "He left her, why would he care?"

"You can just phone him-" I started to suggest.

She shook her head vigorously. "You don't understand. He thinks you're dead. He's gone to the Volturi. He wants to die too."

The Volturi... a memory swam to the surface of my brain. Edward had told me when I was in the hospital that if I had died he would have gone to the Volturi to ask them to kill him.

But he didn't love me anymore...

She eyed me. "Do you still love him?" She asked. I felt Paul's scrutiny on me as well.

I hesitated before nodding. Of course I still loved him, he was the first person I ever loved, and that love wouldn't die quickly.

I refused to look at Paul.

"I'm going to ask you something Bella. It'll be dangerous but if it works we could save Edward's life."

"Are you fucking kidding me leech?" Paul growled.

She looked at me. "Are you prepared to come to Italy?"

Not for the first time this evening I could feel both their eyes on me. I squirmed uncomfortable. I couldn't just carry on with my life pretending this never happened could I? How could I live with myself knowing that there was the possibility to save Edward when the only reason he thought I was dead was down to my own stupidity anyway.

I looked at Alice's eyes, and saw the pain in them. It wasn't just the guilt of Edward dying; it would be the guilt of Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper losing a brother, of Esme and Carlisle losing a son.

I couldn't live with that.

"I'll go," I said quietly.

"No, Bella," Paul said urgently. "He left you, he made his choice, and they all did. If he was to die that's his own choice. You don't have to go to Italy to chase after his already-dead ass. Stay here. With Charlie. With the pack."

I shook my head. "I can't Paul. I can't just sit here at home knowing that I could have saved him."

He abruptly turned away from me, yanking a hand aggressively through his hair.

"Bella, you're going to have to lie to Charlie. Say you need to visit your mom in Jacksonville. There's a plane to Italy leaving in an hour and a half. I've got to book us tickets." She paused and looked at me. "You do have a passport don't you?"

I nodded. She looked relieved.

"I'll give you half an hour, nothing more. Pack a suitcase, and don't forget your passport."

She rushed out the door, phone at her ear already.

"Bella?" Paul said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few seconds.

"Nothing."

He walked out the door.

I closed the door and walked into the kitchen, feeling physically drained. I felt like I needed to stop Edward from getting to the Volturi but at the same time I felt the need to go after Paul.

Panic was starting to set in so I quickly ran up the stairs, yanking up a suitcase from underneath my bed. I started to chuck random clothes, hit with a sudden déjà ju as I remembered doing this before when I was trying to escape from James**. ** Just how much had the Cullens affected my life?

I ran downstairs, getting my passport from the dresser draw.

I packed it in my suitcase, double checking everything when I heard the front door slam.

I glanced at the clock. I had 8 minutes to go.

"Bells?" Charlie called up.

I zipped my suitcase up, drawing in a deep breath.

I picked it up and carried it downstairs. Charlie was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Where're you going?" He demanded. I could almost see the ghost of dread across his eyes.

I decided to be partially honest. I sucked at lying anyway.

"Alice Cullen is back. She- she came to see me this afternoon. I-I think it would be best for me to go and see mom. I might be able to deal with... this better there."

I could see the concerned parent taking over.

"If you're sure."

I nodded. "Just for a few weeks. I think I need to clear my head, you know."

I didn't miss the relief on his face. I knew he was thinking that it was about time.

"The Cullens? Are they coming back?"

I paused before shaking my head. "No, I don't think they are."

He sighed, "Well at least that's something."

I heard loud bangs on the front door. I walked out into the hallway, curiously.

Charlie beat me to the door.

"Now son, what are you doing banging-"

"Sorry Charlie but I have to talk to Bella."

He walked into the hallway and skidded to a halt when he saw me standing there. His face was set with a determination I had never seen on his face before.

"Paul?" I asked confused.

"You might be on your way to rescue Cullen, but I want you to know that I'm going to fight for you if I have to, Bella."

I stood there frozen as he walked back out the door, letting the door slam behind him.

Charlie looked their bewildered but he quickly recovered. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

I shook my head.

He put his hands on his belt- in cop mode.

"Is he the reason you're going?" I knew he was thinking back to when I left for Jacksonville after my 'break up' with Edward. If only he knew that before I was running away from a vampire and this time I was running to vampires.

I shook my head. "No," I said firmly. He seemed to believe me. "I just need some time with mom."

I ran back up the stairs, chucking some clothes into a suitcase. I was aware of Alice standing outside the house waiting for me.

I ran back down the steps, suitcase in tow. Charlie met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Call me when you get there," he said gruffly.

I nodded. "See you soon."

He gave me an awkward one armed hug.

"Have a nice time."

I smiled at him and stepped out into the light drizzle.

Immediately I felt eyes on me and glanced towards the woods. Paul was there in wolf form. As soon as my eyes meet his he turned and ran.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I stared out the small window, fiddling with my belt as Alice talked down the phone to Jasper. We had reached the airport just in time for the last call for the plane. It was a good thing really, I didn't have time to analyse my decision, and some small part of me wondered if Alice had planned it that way, but I dismissed it. Surely she wouldn't risk her brother's life like that.

"Well, that's sorted," she said snapping her phone shut. She sighed. "I just hope he listens to me." She buckled her own belt as two flight attendants made their way down the aisle, checking that everyone belts were fastened.

I looked at her confused.

"Emmett and Rosalie wanted to go after Edward, but it's too risky. He'll be able to hear them coming and he'll just hurry into exposing himself." Her eyes went blank for a moment. "I think you're really the best chance we have at saving him, he won't see you coming."

"Do you know anything yet?"

"Not much. He's asked Aro to kill him. They're trying to make a decision now."

"And if they decide no?"

She grimaced. "He's already preparing for that. He keeps changing his mind... lifting a car over his head, attacking the guard, a killing spree through the city. Things that would expose them to humans. It would be the fastest way to force a reaction..."

She turned to me then. "It's not going to be easy, Bella. We'll be very lucky to stop him. If we're too late to save him, I promise I'll try my hardest to get you back home to Charlie."

I nodded. "Won't _you _get into trouble? If they know you're with him?"

She nodded, biting her lip. She blinked back sudden tears that she could never shed. "They'll think I'm an accomplice and they'll kill me too. That's the other reason why I couldn't let Emmett and Rosalie go. Jasper would have gone with them and if the Volturi killed Edward they would fight back against them, Bella. And I can't lose Jasper like that, Bella. I can't."

With a jolt I realised that she was begging for me to understand. By trying to protect Jasper, she was in effect risking us and Edward's lives. And somehow I understood. It was the same reason why I gave myself up to Victoria to protect, Jake, Paul and Sam and the rest of the pack. I nodded and she looked relieved.

"Wouldn't he be able to hear your thoughts as well though?"

She nodded. "Which is why it's got to be you, he can't hear you coming. He'll hear me, and he knows that I would be thinking 'she's alive', and think I was lying. If there was any way to do this without you Bella, I would."

"I know," I said quietly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you know who the Volturi are?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"They're like vampire... royalty. They're worse than James's little coven." She paused. "We're different from other vampires in more than one way- you know that we drink blood of animals rather than humans. The Denali clan are the same as us. They live as a small family, living off animal blood like us. Even James's clan of three was very unusual; vampires usually travel alone or in pairs. The Volturi are the only family in existence that is bigger than Carlisle's. It started off with just Aro, Marcus and Caius and then later on they were joined by two females."

I frowned. "I thought they were bigger-"

"They are. I hadn't included their guard. There are nine members of the guard that are permanent, or were last time we heard. The others are... less permanent. They are always changing and many of them are gifted as well- like me, Jasper and Edward. Aro, and Marcus have gifts themselves, but their guard has serious gifts, gifts that outshine my gift by a long shot. They're chosen for these gifts- whether physical or otherwise."

I was suddenly struck by the impossibility of the task ahead. I wrapped my jacket tightly around myself, trying to bring in the warmth that I had grown to associate with strength.

She looked at me, understanding the hopelessness on my face.

"As you could imagine they hardly ever find themselves in confrontations. Nobody's stupid enough to mess with them. They stay in their city of Volterra until someone breaks the rules."

"There are rules?"

She nodded, "Well just one really- it's rather obvious. Don't expose yourself. If you do the Volturi will step in- a position they're gained over the millennia, enforcing the rule. They punish transgressors and they take their 'duty' very seriously."

"And Edward-"

"Is planning to expose us to a city they've controlled for three thousand years. They don't even allow hunting in Volterra- they are that protective of it."

I sat in silence trying to swallow all the information that Alice gave me. Whereas before it seemed improbable that we would manage to get to Edward, it now seemed impossible. Somehow that difference felt huge.

I turned to Alice, desperate to do something to keep my mind off the upcoming task. I frowned when I realised her eyes were closed. She could have passed for being asleep. Then I realised that she was looking into her visions- I had seen her doing something similar when I was in the hotel room with her and Jasper in Jacksonville. The plane was starting to land. I touched her arm. "Alice we've got to go."

Her eyes opened suddenly. She blinked.

"Did you see anything?"

She shook her head, "No. Nothing."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

We had to run for our connecting flight once we had gotten off the plane. It wasn't long before we were back in the air with Alice closing her eyes, leaning back in her seat. I watched her, anxiety slowly chewing away at me.

What if I had stayed in Forks? I would probably be at the bonfire, celebrating with the rest of the pack. Perhaps I would have spoken to Paul- after all Victoria was gone now. Maybe we could have made up. He said he would fight for me; did he still want to now that I had gone? I had left him and gone off to save his mortal enemy. Would he hate me now?

"Bella!"

I felt a cold hand on my arm and yanked it out the grip. Guilt flooded me as soon as I realised it was just Alice, but if it hurt her I couldn't see it on her face.

"Did you see something?"

She nodded smiling.

"They've decided to tell him no. They think it'll be a waste to destroy him- and his talent. They're going to offer him a place in their guard."

I could tell that this was good news.

"He'll say no, of course, but they really don't want to destroy him. He'll have to get creative. The more time he spends on his plans, the better the chance we'll have!"

A tiny flicker of hope lit up inside me. Maybe just maybe we could do it.

The sky was just beginning to brighten when Alice saw something new.

"They've told him no." She looked serious once again.

"What's he planning to do?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"It's chaotic. He's changing plans so fast; I'm only getting flickers of each."

She frowned, concentrating.

"He keeps coming back to one."

"What's that?"

She smiled tightly. "He's going to walk out into the sun."

~#~

Alice pulled up in a yellow Porsche. She grinned at me as she pushed the passenger door open.  
Hastily I got inside. She drove off instantly, and I tried not to look at how fast we were actually driving. I focused on the black leather seats.  
"I got lucky," she said patting the dashboard.

"Have you seen anything else?" I asked, bracing myself against the door. She nodded. "He's going to expose himself to a big audience in the main plaza, under the clock tower, at noon." She frowned. "Something's going on there. It looks like some kind of festival." She turned to me.

"What's the date today?"

"Erm..." My mind went blank. "The nineteenth?"

"Huh. Saint Marcus Day," she muttered.

I was about to ask what Saint Marcus Day was when Alice suddenly turned overtaking a few cars. I glanced outside looking at the sun, which was consistently getting higher in the sky.

And suddenly I couldn't focus on anything else.

"What will we have to do once we get to the city?"

"_You _just need to make sure Edward sees you before he walks into the sunlight. I'm going to get you as close to the clock tower as possible and you're going to run as fast as you can in the direction I point you in."

I nodded, my leg bouncing. It was beginning to seem impossible that we would get there in time, as the sun raced closer to the top of the sky.

"There it is," Alice said, gesturing towards the castle city that was sitting on the closet hill.

It hit me then, in that moment. I could die there at the hands of the Volturi miles and miles away from the pack who had tried their best to keep me alive, and now I was running towards a group of deadly vampires.

As we started along the steep climb the road grew more and more congested, and we slowed down to a crawl. I glanced out the window. The sun was almost at the highest part in the sky.

Cars were slowly making their way one by one toward the city. Along the road I saw people parking up and waking the rest of the way. I frowned as I looked ahead; no one was being allowed to drive through. I glanced at Alice. Her jaw was tight.

I looked outside watching the red flags, the red hats and red shirts billowing in the wind.

"Bella," Alice said abruptly. I turned to face her.

"I don't know if the guard is going to let us through. If he doesn't you're going to have to run in alone. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori, and keep running in the direction they point you in."

"Palazza dei Priori," I repeated, starting a mantra in my head. _Palazza dei Priori, Palazza dei Priori, Palazza de Priori. _

"Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun."

We were nearing the front of the line where a man in blue uniform was stopping and turning the flow of traffic. The cars were making a U-turn to try and find a space along the road. Finally it was Alice's turn.

She angled the car and quickly reached for her bag, pulling something out.

The guard, looking thoroughly irritated tapped on her window. The window was rolled down. He did a double take when he saw the face behind the dark glass.

"I'm sorry Miss, only tour buses are allowed in the city today," he said. He spoke English in a very heavy accent.

"It's a private tour," Alice said, flashing an alluring smile. She reached outside the car, hand clad in a black glove and put something in his hand. I watched curiously. He stared at the thick roll of money in his hand.

"Is this a joke?"

Alice smiled. "Only if you think it's funny."

The guard blinked twice, and then shoved the money inside his vest. He took a step away from the car and waved us on. As Alice drove into the city we both sighed in relief. I felt better knowing that Alice was coming with me.

The street was very narrow, cobbled with the same colour stones as the faded cinnamon brown buildings that darkened the street with their shade. It was crowded, which slowed our progress. I glanced at the clock. 4 minutes.

"Alice..."

"I know. Just a little further," she whispered. I shifted in my seat preparing to move as soon as Alice said. She drove in quick spurts and sudden stops, and the people in the crowd shook their fists at us and said angry words that I was glad I couldn't understand. She turned onto a little path that couldn't have been meant for cars; shocked people had to squeeze into doorways as we scraped by. We found another street at the end. The buildings were taller here; they learned together overhead so that sunlight touched the pavement. The thrashing red flags on either side nearly met. The crowd was thicker here than anywhere else. Alice stopped the car. I had the door open before were at a standstill.

She pointed to where the street widened into a patch of bright openness. "There- we're at the southern end of the square. Run straight across, to the right of the clock tower, I'll find a way around-" Her breath caught suddenly. "Go, Bella!"

Two minutes.

I didn't hesitate. I shoved people out my way, as I ran head down. Coming out of the dark lane, I was blinded by the brilliant sunlight beating down into the principal plaza. The wind whooshed into me, flinging my hair into my eyes and blinding me further. It was no wonder that I didn't see the wall of flesh until I'd smacked into it. There was no pathway, no c**revice** between the close pressed bodies. I pushed against them furiously, fighting the hands that shoved back. I heard exclamations of irritation and even pain as I battled my way through but none were in a language I understood.

The faces were a blur of anger and surprise, surrounded by the ever-present red. A blonde woman scowled at me, and the red scarf coiled around her neck looked like a gruesome wound. A child, lifted on a man's shoulders to see over the crowd, grinned down at me, his lips distended over a set of plastic vampire fangs.

I stared up at the clock tower, both hands of the clock pointed to 12. I was already too late. The guilt I felt floored me. I had let Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullens down/ I had hurt Paul, Jake, and Charlie-

My heart stopped when I saw it. A window in the crowd of bodies. I pushed against the crowd, running towards it**.** There, I could see a square fountain set into the centre of the plaza. A flicker of hope relit in my chest as I flung my leg over the edge and ran through the knee-deep water. It sprayed all around me as I thrashed my way across the pool.

I didn't pause when I hit the far edge- I used the low wall as a spring board, throwing myself into the crowd. They moved more readily for me now, avoiding the icy water that splattered from my dripping clothes as I ran. I glanced up at the clock again.

A deep booming chime echoed through the square. My stomach clenched as I ran past a child in his mother's arms. The clock rolled again. My eyes searched the dark, narrow passage to the right of the wide square edifice under the tower, as I ran towards it. A little family of four stood nearest the alley's mouth. The clock tolled again as I saw the littlest girl clamped her hands over her ears.

The older girl hugged her mother's leg and stared into the shadow behind them. I watched as she tugged on her mother's elbow and pointed towards the darkness. The clock tolled again. I ran past the family. The father pushed the others out the way. I could see Edward now. But he couldn't see me. He was standing as still as a statue, his expression of serenity, his chest was bare; looking like it was sculpted out of marble.

I rushed towards him. My mind was frozen as I ran towards him. I had prayed and begged for another chance to see him and now my prayers were being answered.

I slammed into him, feeling his cold marble arms snake around my waist.

"Bella," he whispered.

I looked into his face. His eyes were pitch black with deep purple bruises underneath his eyes, his bronze hair tousled, and the slight smile gracing his face was all I remembered. He breathed in my scent. What bothered me the most is how... _indifferent_... I felt about his presence. His perfect face, which was absolutely breathing to me, didn't make my heart stutter like it used to.

"Edward, you need to get back into the shadows," I whispered.

His hand stroked my cheek gently, brushing a strand of hair back from my face.

"What?" He asked, slightly bemused.

"Edward, the Volturi-"

He suddenly turned, his arms holding me behind him.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri," Edward greeted, his tone pleasant. "Would you tell Aro that my request no longer stands?"

"We have orders to bring you back, Edward." A deep masculine voice said.

"Perhaps you should step forward, Edward," a girlish voice said. "You wouldn't want to draw any unwanted attention to you would you?"

I shuddered slightly at the sound of her voice. It was sugary sweet but it he'd a threatening authoritative tone that couldn't be ignored.

Edward took a step forward, the shadow emcompassing his upper back.

"Aro would like to see you," the masculine voice insisted.  
"Fine," Edward hissed. He stepped forward towards the voices.

"Don't you think your forgetting something?" The masculine voice said, his tone somewhat tinted with amusement.

"The girl isn't anything to you," Edward said.

I felt a sense of foreboding creep up on me.

"You're wrong. The girl is something to us," the girl's childlike voice said.

"She's a liability," a new voice said. I jumped slightly as Alice appeared beside me.

"Don't say a word," she whispered so quietly I could barely make out the words.

Edward hissed and crouched forward, a pose I remembered well from when he was protecting me from James in the clearing.

How could I forget it when the night was burned into my memory for all eternity?

But it was Edward's maneuver that enbaled me to see the vampires properly. It was then that panic truly hit me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The first thing I noticed about the vampires was that they were cloaked, protecting them from the sunlight. I was sure that was their function, the cloaks weren't grand enough to suggest the royalty to which they belonged, but they still hid them well enough to create a sense of menace.

"Follow me," the girlish voice said. The biggest one gestured for us to go first. Alice walked on my left, with Edward on my right. He wrapped his arm around my waist, but it didn't bring the same comfort it once held.

I stumbled along, down the winding stone pathway. I couldn't see the girl in front of us but there didn't seem to be anywhere else to go. Alice strode past me to the hall, and then gracefully she jumped down an open hole. I looked at Edward as we approached.

"It's all right, Bella. Alice will catch you," he said, speaking quietly.

"Alice?" I asked uncertainly after I had sat down by the hole, my feet dangling in.  
"I'm right here, Bella," she called softly. I took a deep breath before moving off. The dark air flew around me and then with a huff I landed in Alice's arms. I winced as she set me down. I was going to have bruises. Edward landed beside me, moving to wrap his arm around my waist, but I took a mini step towards Alice and he dropped his arm.

We started to walk again. I glanced at Alice, wishing I could ask her what was going to happen. The path we were walking began to tilt downwards taking us deeper underground.

The walls were becoming narrower, trapping in cool air as we starting moving into a tunnel.

We carried on walking and instinctively I knew that at the end of this tunnel would be the people we were being bought to see.

Edward's jaw was clenched and Alice seemed to be tenser then before. The light grew closer and closer until it was upon us.

We walked into a brightly lit hall. There was a tan sofa set in the middle, and a desk a woman was sitting behind off to one side. She nodded at us as we walked by. Her eyes stayed on me a little too long.

A small pale boy was waiting for us by a set of tall wooden doors.

"Jane," he greeted the cloaked girl.

"Alec," she replied, kissing the boy's cheek. Now that her hood was down it was easy to see some resemblance between them. They had the same face shape and the same hair colour.

"Welcome back Edward," Alec said. "Aro will be so please to see you again." His eyes lingered on me, and I suppressed a shiver.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane said, opening the black doors. Alec followed her inside. Alice took my elbow guiding me in with Edward on my other side. The two other vampires followed, bringing up the rear.

The room was huge, the ceiling supported by massive stone pillars. A low murmur of voices echoed through the room, around a set of chairs, three more extravagant then the others. Numerous vampires stood around the room, motionless.

"Ah, Jane dear, you've returned." A man with long black hair called.

He gracefully walked towards us, many of his party following- bodyguards. He glided to Jane, kissed her cheeks and took a step back.  
"Yes master." She smiled. "I bought him as you wished."

He glanced behind her directly at us.

"Ah, you bought Alice and Bella too!" He said cheerfully. "Well this _is _a happy surprise."

He stepped towards us. "See Edward. I bet you're glad we didn't fulfil your request yesterday." Edward nodded stiffly.

"Yes, Aro, I am."

"I must know the whole story! Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake," he said to Alice.

She smiled. "Oh, I'm far from infallible. Quite often I cause problems instead of curing them." She glanced at me. I noticed another two vampires, one with shorter black hair, the other with shoulder length blonde hair, standing close by Aro. They held a similar posture and I realised they must be Marcus and Caius.

"Let us have the story!" Aro said enthusiastically.

The blonde haired vampire wandered to one of the thrones and sat down. The black haired man took a few steps forward, and briefly touched Aro's hand. His smile widened as the vampire following the blonde haired vampire sat down on a throne, leaving the one in the middle free.

Aro turned to me. "Interesting."

"Aro can read minds, like me, only he has to touch the subject of the mind he wants to read. He's also a lot more powerful than me. He can read every thought that someone's ever had." Edward explained.

Aro looked thoughtful, muttering another 'interesting'. Alice let out a little noise.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the... _intensity_ of ours," Edward said quietly.

Aro smiled at us again. "It takes quite a lot to surprise Marcus, I assure you."

I glanced at Marcus, his expressionless face showed that.

Aro glanced at me again.

"Ask her," Edward said suddenly. I looked at him, hating not being able to grasp the conversation.

"I wonder, Bella, if you could do me the honour." He reached out a papery hand. "Edward cannot read your thoughts. You're a very rare exception. I wonder if you're an exception to me as well."

I was repelled by the thought of putting my hand in his, yet I felt I didn't really have a choice. I took a shaky step forward reaching out my hand. Aro captured it in his own. I fought the urge not to squirm. His palm felt brittle against mine. He let go rather quickly, sighing. He looked frustrated. I glanced back at Edward who looked like he was suppressing a smile. He looked at all of us thoughtfully.

"No!" Edward hissed.

"I wonder... Jane dear?"

Jane stepped forward smiling.  
"I wonder if Bella is immune to our other talents."

I saw Caius lean forward to watch as Jane stepped forward, smiling angelically. Edward launched himself in front of me, falling to the floor. It took me a second to register his twisted features pulled into a torturous expression. He was writhing with agony on the floor.

"Stop!" I shouted, unable to take it.

I looked up and saw Jane smirking down at Edward, I realised it was her causing him this pain.

"Stop!" I shouted again. She looked at me, and Edward stopped writhing.

She smiled, and I waited for the pain to hit. But it never did. Edward had jumped up, ready to fight her but once he realised it wasn't working he looked relieved.

Jane looked furious. He turned to Aro.

"Can you call her off?"

Aro laughed, putting a hand on Jane's shoulders.

"Don't be put out, dear Jane. She confounds us all."

He grew serious. "But what to do with you now!"

We all froze.

He turned to Edward, "I don't suppose there's any chance you've changed your mind?"

Edward shook his head. "I'd rather not," he said carefully.

"Alice, what about you. Would you like to join us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said politely.

"And what about you Bella?"

I choked. "What?" A hiss ran around the room.

He smiled. "There's great potential, once you've been turned of course."

Edward growled.

"That's the choice you're giving us? Join you or die."

Aro looked shocked. "Of course not."

"The law claims them!" A hard voice hissed.

"How so? If we plan to change her-"

"But do you?" Caius hissed. "Aro has seen your mind, Edward."

Panic seized me. I didn't want to become a vampire, not anymore. I didn't even know at what I point I made that decision.

Aro held up his hand. "If you promise to give the girl immortality you would all be free to leave. But you have to mean it Edward."

Edward hesitated, his jaw seemed to tighten.

"I've seen it," Alice said quietly. She stepped up to Aro, holding out her hand. Aro took it eagerly, closing his eyes as he concentrated. The seconds passed agonizingly slowly

I shifted. Aro slowly opened his eyes. His face was bright with excitement.

"That was _fascinating! _To see the future like you do..." He looked at Alice, wistfully, before shaking his head.

"Are we free to go now?" Edward asked.

"Yes! Yes! But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

We turned to leave. It felt wrong to turn our backs on them.

Caius's voice followed us out. "We will visit you as well to be sure that you have followed through on your promise. If I were you, I wouldn't dawdle. We do not give second chances."

Edward and Alice quickly hurried me out. One of the vampires guided is out through a luxurious lobby.

"We ask that you don't linger in the city," he said in a hard voice.

"That won't be a problem," Edward muttered.

The man bowed, leaving us in there.

In one motion Edward had me in his arms running out into the city. He set me down and I was hit with a sudden relief.

I was _alive. _I was going _home._

"Alice is just getting a car," he said, carefully watching me. I nodded, avoiding his eyes. I wanted to see him for so long, but now I was here with him, I didn't want to be.

"Bella-"

I shook my head. "Save it, Edward. I don't want to hear it. I just want to get home," I said tiredly. The adrenaline that my body had been running on for the past few days seemed to vanish from my body.

Alice pulled up a second later, in a less flashy car then earlier.

I dove into the back.

"It's nowhere as near as fast as the Porsche."

I could hear the pout in her voice, as I clicked my seatbelt into place.

The sun was just starting to set in the sky now. Their skin barely glinted in the sunlight.

"It'll do," Edward said in reply.

I relaxed my head back against the headrest closing m eyes. Suddenly the stress of the last two days hit me all at once. I surrendered myself to the wave of tiredness and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The first time I woke I felt cold arms around me. I blinked up and looked in confusion at the moving sky. It took me a moment to realize it was me that was moving.

"Bella, you're awake," Edward said softly. He carefully set me down, making sure I could stay upright.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"At the airport," he replied. "Alice is buying our tickets."

I swayed unable to keep my eyes from closing. He wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me upright. I didn't move away.

I didn't really take much in as we waited and then boarded the plane. Edward or Alice- I wasn't sure which- guided me through the airport and security. They kept an arm around my waist until I was safely in a seat on the plane.

As soon as my seatbelt was buckled, I was out again.

"Bella, Bella, you're going to want to wake up," Alice said softly. Bleary eyed I blinked and looked around the space.  
"We're on an airplane, we've already landed."

I nodded giving her a weird look in return for the smile she was giving me.

I looked out the window; the sky was a dark blue, giving no indication of the time.

I stood up shakily, stumbling into Edward who caught me and steadied me.

He gave me a concerned look and wrapped an arm around my waist to help me again.

Again, I didn't move away I was grateful for the help, even if his arm wasn't the comfort it was before he left me.

They guided me into the airport, both smiling as the Cullens came into view.

Jasper rushed forward to Alice. They didn't embrace like most couples would, they just stared at each other and somehow that felt more intimate.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward to me and Edward, smiling widely.

Esme pulled me into a hug, tutting at Edward.

"She looks dead on her feet!" She reprimanded.

"Thank you for saving him, Bella," she whispered in my ear. I smiled and pulled away from her.

She smiled softly at me. "They're waiting for you."

I frowned looking over her shoulder. Did she mean Emmett and Rosalie?

Esme smiled and nodded behind me.

I turned, my heart stopping when I took in the three wolf boys that were looking very uncomfortable, standing a few feet away from the Cullens.

Sam and Jake were standing behind Paul, flanking him, as he looked at me nervously.

My heart swelled as I whispered his name, "Paul."

And that was all he needed before he quickly closed the gap between us.

He wrapped his arms around me, with a deep sigh of relief. I felt a well of emotion I hadn't allowed myself to feel bubble over. Tears leaked from my eyes, landing in the crook of his neck.

He stroked the back of my head as I sobbed into his neck.

After a long moment he relaxed his grip. The heat coming off his body comforted me, in a way that words could not.

I heard the thwack as someone thumped Paul on the back. I pulled my face away from him, looking at Sam, who still had his hand on Paul's back.  
"Let's get home," he said.

I nodded, sniffed and stepped back from Paul. He kept an arm around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

Carlisle smiled. "Shall we leave now?" He asked. Sam nodded.

We all filed out the airport, probably the strangest looking group they had seen in a while, I thought as I took in the tense forms of the Cullens, and the defensive stance of the wolves.

We stopped at Carlisle's car and I felt a surge of surprise. Had Paul, Sam and Jake rode with Carlisle here?

Paul opened the back door and climbed in. I moved in after him and he lifted me onto his lap as Jake and Sam squeezed into the back seat with us. I rested my head against his chest, letting his warmth lull me back to sleep.

I woke up again, feeling the warm arms around me with a cool air blowing on my face.

I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Paul's eyes roaming over my face. I smiled slightly, taking in the hard edges of his jaw, which was clenched.

"Bella," I heard Edward's velvety voice say.

I turned my head to see Edward. Guilt, sadness and grief played across his face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I truly am. I hope you can forgive me for everything."

I snuggled deeper into Paul's chest and closed my eyes breathing in his smell. I didn't reply to Edward. How could I when I didn't know the answer? Part of me, the part that loved him, wanted me to say 'Yes of course I can forgive you' but a different part of me- the part that had moved on from him- wanted to hold a grudge. He almost took me away from everyone who truly cared about me. Three days ago could have been the last time I would see Paul again. I felt tears pool into my eyes for the second time tonight and slide down my cheeks.

"Leave now, leech," I heard Paul hiss furiously. I didn't open my eyes to see if Edward did leave. If he cared about me at all he would leave me alone to be happy with my life.

I felt Paul start to move.

"We'll see you later," Sam said. "It's good to have you back Bella," he said softly.

Paul shifted me and knocked on a door.

It opened quickly.

"Bells!"

I looked at Charlie, whose face dropped. He reached out before pulling his hands back. I wonder if I looked as bad as when Edward first left. I felt my lips tugging up into a small smile. If Charlie hated Edward before, he was going to absolutely despise him now... and for some strange reason that felt... right.

"I'll take her upstairs to her room. Could you get her bag?"

Charlie stepped out the way as Paul walked into the house, heading straight for the stairs.

"Do you hate me now?" I whispered, as he started up the stairs. I counted his even breaths until he replied with a sigh. "No."

I relaxed back against his chest as he carried me into my room. He set me down on my bed. He unzipped my jacket, and slipped it off my shoulders. He then bent down and took my shoes off. I laid back against the bed, exhaustion settling over me.

He stood up and turned to leave. I caught his fingers in mine. He turned.

"I'm sorry. For leaving here, for leaving you."

He nodded once, his shoulders tense.

"Get some sleep Bella."

~#~

I woke up, blinking the sun from my eyes. My throat felt like sandpaper and I swallowed instinctively. I sat up, sleep making me dizzy. I wobbled my way downstairs. I walked cautiously into the living room. Charlie immediately stood up.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" Charlie asked, his face pulled down into a frown.

My eyes landed on the body that was Paul sprawled out on the sofa in a deep sleep.

"He wouldn't leave," Charlie said, clearly not amused.

I tried to laugh but it wouldn't come out. My eyes stayed trained on Paul as I slowly walked forward. I knelt down by his side and slowly reached a trembling hand forward. I touched the side of his face, tears pooling in my eyes when I realized that I could have lost him forever. Why would I do that? How could I have hurt him like that?

"Bella, just so you know, you're grounded for lying to me and running off with Edward."

I smiled to myself expecting nothing less.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two **

A week had passed. Charlie made me stay off from school, for the first few days after I had returned. I was officially grounded but he still let Jacob come round to see me. Jacob kept me informed about what was happening. He had told me that the Cullens had decided to move back to Forks. Carlisle had gotten his job back in the hospital and Alice, Jasper and Edward had enrolled at Forks high school again. He had also informed me that while the Cullens weren't going to agree to adapt the treaty to include my house, they were allowing the wolves to patrol around it, something they took seriously judging by Jacob's face. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a wolf constantly stationed by my house to make sure nothing came near me or Charlie.

I was concerned about the Cullen's refusal to adapt the treaty. I hadn't seen any of them since the airport, nor did I particularly want to. I knew it was inevitable though.

Sure enough I heard the familiar sound of my window being opened. I glanced over to see Edward cautiously climbing through my bedroom window.

I frowned at him.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't know how you would feel-"

He stopped talking abruptly.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I said with a sigh.

He sat down gingerly on my bed and I let him.

"I wanted to explain why I left."

I frowned. "You already told me you didn't love me anymore Edward. What else is there?"

He gave me a small, sad smile. "I never meant what I said, Bella. I had to lie to you, to get you to let me go."

My breath got stuck in my throat. I exhaled heavily. "What?" I asked my voice thick with emotion.

"I still love you Bella. I loved you every second I was gone. I will spend my entire existence making it up to you-"

"Stop," I begged him. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're it for me Bella," he said sadly, a cold, marble hand coming towards my cheek. I stopped it holding his cold hand in mine.

"No. There's another option for me Edward. And there will be another one for you."

"So Alice wasn't misunderstood. You're with that wolf?"

I sighed. "It isn't your business anymore. You're the one that left."

He just looked at me, his eyes conveying the hurt he felt. "I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?"

He frowned. "Didn't Paul tell you?" He asked.

It was my turn to frown now. "Why would Paul know why you left?"

Something that looked like triumph flashed in his eyes.

"The day you came out of hospital, Sam, Jacob and Paul came to visit my family. Sam told me to leave because you were Paul's imprint. I refused." He paused before continuing. "But they did remind me that it was my fault that it was my fault you were bitten, that James, and Victoria went after you. You were in hospital because of me, Bella. I could have lived with the imprint- did you know you get to choose what happens with it? That you could have chosen to be acquaintances with him, and he wouldn't have put up a complaint. But I couldn't live with the grief, knowing that I was putting you in danger just by being around you."

Same old selfless Edward, I thought humorlessly.

"I saw in Paul's mind that he was angry at you. He didn't think about you romantically, I could leave knowing that you wouldn't be in danger at the present. He was too angry with you to become romantically involved, and although this was a possibility in the future I was hopeful that you would find someone before that. I was selfish Bella. I didn't want you to be around him, he's dangerous you've seen what Sam's done to Emily, they're unstable, but I knew he could protect you as well as I could- and he wouldn't be bringing the danger to you."

I ducked my head, letting my hair curtain my face. I didn't know what to feel, what to think. Was it possible that me and Edward could have been happy if he had stayed? Me and Paul could have just been friends. Jacob's words floated into my mind _It's hard to resist that level of commitment. _Would I have been able to resist Paul? Could I have been spared all this pain?

"Bella," Edward said softly. I looked at him, he smiled sadly.

"We can still be friends right?"

I looked into his face, seeing the hurt and hope swirl in his eyes. My heart beat painfully for a second. I looked down at the floor before looking him back in the eyes.

"No. I don't think we can be."

He nodded and all emotion left his face, but not before I saw the agonizing pain I saw there.

"That's... understandable."

"Remember what you said to me once?"

He laughed bitterly. "I said a lot of things Bella."

"No right before you... left me."

He flinched.

"You told me that your kind, vampires, that they get distracted easily. You'll move on and forget about me Edward. You'll find someone else you love much more then you ever loved me. You'll probably even forget I ever existed."

Edward shook his head. "That is never going to happen Bella. Not ever."

I simply looked at him before turning around and walking out of my room. I hoped I walked steadily.

Tears blurred my vision as I walked I exited the house, in desperate need for air.

It hurt. It hurt so much that I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"It hurts, Jacob," I whispered, crying into the muscly arm.

"I know," Jacob murmured. He picked me up and sat me down on his lap. I buried my face into his chest, fat tears flooding down my face.

I cried for everything. I cried for Edward leaving me, for me pushing Paul away for so long, for hurting Paul and then for hurting Edward.

I cried until I couldn't cry any more. Jacob held me the whole time, stroking my back, staying silence until I finished crying.

He rocked me as I murmured incoherent words.

I looked up at him and saw hurt in his own eyes.

"I've hurt you too," I whispered, liquid pooling in my eyes.

He kissed my cheek. "I hate seeing you in pain Bella. That's not going to change no matter what."

"I never meant to hurt him," I whispered, clutching at his t-shirt. It was important for Jacob to know this- for everyone to know this.

"I know," he mumbled.

"But I did."

"Yes, you did," he agreed.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged slowly. "I don't know," he said gently.

I stood up. Jacob steadied me as I swayed slightly. Blood rushed to my head.

"Whoa, head rush."

"Are you ok Bella?"

I shook my head. "No. But I will be."

He left me outside my house and I walked inside and picked up the keys to my truck. I had to talk to Paul. I just had to.

I pushed my truck to the speed limit as I rushed down the empty roads to La Push.

Half an hour later I found myself parked outside the small house with the white door. Now I was here I couldn't decide whether or not to go through and speak to him. He knew I was there; it was impossible to miss the noise of my truck. Drawing in a deep breath I got out slamming my truck door shut. I paused before knocking on the door. Come on I thought to myself.

I knocked on the door quietly kicking myself. I knocked louder.

The door opened to reveal beautiful woman. Paul's mom, I realised with a jolt as I noticed the familiarities between the two faces. Their eyes, and mouths were the same shape.

She smiled. "You must be Bella?"

I nodded, surprised she knew who I was. "Is Paul here?"

She smiled sadly. "He's not in Bella."

I felt a sudden surge of disappointment.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

She glanced at her watch. "In about half an hour."

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"But you're welcome to come and wait inside."

I followed her into the house and sat down at a stool that lined the breakfast bar.

She sat down a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. I thanked her before cupping it in my hands.

I drank deeply, letting the liquid scorch my throat.

"I'm surprised you even spoke to me," I muttered. I had known as soon as she saw me she knew what happened. She looked at me with too much understanding when I asked if Paul was here to not know. She sat down next to me taking a sip out her own mug.

"It's something you needed to do Bella. I tried explaining that to Paul but he doesn't listen. He's always been stubborn."

I smiled at the loving tone in her voice.

"How much did he tell you?" I asked timidly.

She let out a small laugh. "He didn't tell me anything. It's easier to try and pry teeth out of his mouth, then getting anything out him. Sam Uley told me though I will give Paul the credit of telling me your name."

"I never meant to hurt him. I just-"

"Needed answers?" She finished for me.

I nodded.

"He knows it Bella, he just doesn't like it. It'll all work out, trust me."

I waited for 45 minutes before giving up and driving back home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Paul's maybe rejection hurt more then I wanted it to. I couldn't help but wonder if he had seen my truck parked outside his house and stayed away on purpose. I desperately wanted out of Forks. And there was only one person who I knew would understand they way I felt.

I had made up my mind by the time I got back home. I was going to ask Renee if I could stay with her for a while. I felt better once I had made that decision. I knew it was the right thing for me to do.

But it was with a heavy heart that I dialled my mom's number.

I swallowed as soon as I heard her say, "Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Bella? Is everything ok?"

I bit my lip. I wished it was how it was before where we could share everything. But now that wasn't possible.

"Can I come stay with you in Jacksonville for a while?"

She paused for a space of a heartbeat. "Of course!"

I smiled at the enthusiasm that I could hear in her voice.

"I'll book my tickets now," I told her.

~#~

It felt weird to be packing up my things, this time with the destination of Jacksonville firmly in mind. I didn't know how Charlie was going to take it though. And his was the simplest reaction to agonize over. I didn't want to go near Paul, or Jacob or even Edward, who I'm sure would already know thanks to a certain sister- or maybe not. Edward had told me that Alice was finding it increasingly difficult to see my future now that I was hanging out with Jacob.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

I repressed a sigh. "In the kitchen," I replied, dishing up the spagetti I had cooked for dinner.

He came in frowning. "Where's your friend?"

I bit back a smile. "He's not here."

I could see the suspicion in his eyes. Every day since I had come back Jacob and even on one occasion Edward had been here.

"It's just us tonight."

He grunted and went to hang his belt up.

I quickly finished dishing up and sat down at the table. I didn't really eat; instead I felt apprehensive to how Charlie would react. He eyed me, as I moved my dinner round the plate.

"I need to tell you something," I said suddenly.

He dropped his fork and slowly his cheeks began to redden.

"I'm going to Jacksonville- for real this time. For a few weeks."

His eyes narrowed. I looked back at him innocently. "Ask mom if you don't believe me. She'll be picking me up from the airport."

I knew that would be exactly what he did as soon as I left the room.

"When?"

"In three days."

He nodded once, sighing. "Perhaps that would be best." He frowned, running a hand over his face. "You haven't exactly had the best time in Forks so far."

I bit back a laugh. Yeah in fact it's kinda been the worst time.

~#~

My remaining time flew by. Jacob was upset that I was leaving but assured me that he understood. He even went as far as to say that Paul would understand. I had shot him a look at that point, which he laughed at. He hung out with me as much as I could and before I knew it it was time for me to go.

There was a quiet knock at the door minutes before Charlie and I needed to leave. Charlie raised his eyebrows at me, and I went to get it.

Paul was standing there, scratching the back of his neck. A sudden pang of longing hit me. "Jacob told me you were leaving..."

I nodded.

His lip quirked up to the side slightly. "You weren't going to say goodbye?"

I could see the hurt on his face.

"I thought that would... be best," I said hesitantly. For me, I didn't add.

He nodded once glancing at the floor.

"Bells, we've got to go," Charlie said, coming up behind me.

"Would you mind waiting in the car?" I asked him. He looked at me and then Paul, before nodding. He grabbed my suitcase and started to the cruiser.

"I guess I'll see you around when you get back," Paul said uneasily. He looked away from me now, towards the trees. I wondered how much he longed to be amongst them, running as a wolf.

I stepped forward and he looked at me. I dared myself to take another step forward, partly surprised when I did. Butterflies danced in my stomach as I noticed that I could see the few freckles on his nose.

He looked at me curiously.

I stood on my toes, brushing my lips against his, feeling a thrill in my stomach as I did so.

I stood back, smiling.

"See you when I get back."

I walked to the cruiser, where Charlie was sitting looking very unhappy. I smiled to myself. I had a feeling it would hurt to be away from Paul, even for the short amount of time, but I knew he would be waiting for me when I got back. And somehow that knowledge gave me the best feeling in the world.


	24. Sequel info

**Sequel info:**

Okay, so I've decided from the response that I've gotten that I will be doing a sequel. But I probably won't get it onto this site until next year. I'm currently writing another Bella/Paul story while juggling with Uni work, and I don't really want to put the sequel up here until I've completely finished writing it.

I've got a epilogue for this story drafted (but not yet completed) which will set up the sequel, which I will aim to get up within the next few months.

For anyone who's interested I'll be keeping my profile updated with the progress of the sequel and my other stories.

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favourites and alerts, I really appreciate your support and enthusiasm for this story.

-One last thing I wanted to point out someone left a review complaining that my description of the game of pool that Bella and Paul played was wrong. I had descibed the balls and being yellow and red, instead of solids and stripes or whatever. I just wanted to explain that where I live the balls on the pool table are just yellow and red, and rather naively I thought it would be the same in different countries- stupid I know!- so that's why it's described that way, and honestly I don't think it's enough of a big deal to go back and rewrite it when I'd rather be focusing on the sequel.


	25. Sequel update info

**Sequel Update-**

First of all I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favourites.

I'm happy to say that the first draft of the sequel is complete, but I've then got to redraft, then redraft again and probably redraft some more. It needs a lot of editing work, but the good news is that the basic storyline is there, so the long part should be over.

I'm not sure how long it's going to take, I've got a lot going on right now, but I plan on getting it done by the beginning of September at the latest.

For those interested, I'll be updating my profile frequently about the progress, and when it's close to finishing I may post a synopsis for those who are interested. I'll also be posting an epilogue to this story to set up the sequel once the sequel is complete.

Thanks again for your support.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone,

Sorry for not updating you about the sequel this past year has just been crazy busy. I have almost finished writing the sequel but I'm not satisfied with it. I wasn't too satisfied with this story either, but I decided to publish it anyway, something which I have come to regret and I don't want to make the same mistake with the sequel. So I'm looking for 3 people to read through the entire story and give me their opinion and some constructive criticism on it. I think the story is currently about 20,800 words but that stands to increase so it will probably be quite time consuming reading through and giving feedback, so if you are interested in doing this please take that into consideration.

I want people who can specifically:

- Give me feedback and by this I mean picking out what works and what does not work, not just the general 'this sucks' or 'this is good'.

- Find inconsistencies in the story

- Look at characterisation, and growth in the characters

- Offer suggestions about how the story could be improved/strengthened.

If anyone is interested in doing this please PM me.

Thanks.


End file.
